


Cashmere & Cologne

by Almonde



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde
Summary: “还有二十分钟。”他对Neil说道，熟练地将电话卡取出，压碎，然后将那已经失去作用的手机和碎片扔进垃圾桶里。男人看着对方整理着衬衫的衣领，确认自己将领结打在了合适的位置，仿佛真的是一位将要参加某个上流社会宴会的少爷，而不是一名即将潜入目标圈子内部的卧底。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试写连载cp文www！  
> 单纯是篇爽文因为想写neil狗狗和tp作为特工出任务  
> 剧情有参考The Night Manager  
> 文笔好烂的 有bug/ooc/注意避雷
> 
> 食用愉快~\\(≧▽≦)/~

“好久没有去参加这样的晚宴了。”

Neil说着，将伪装成耳钉的通讯耳机别在耳旁，按了按确认已经戴牢。他身后的床上搁着一把格洛克43，黑漆的枪身边上是小巧的折叠匕首和一块看起来十分昂贵的手表。他将匕首藏进西装裤脚，金属熟悉的冰凉触感紧贴着肌肤。

此时房门被打开，Protagonist放下夹在耳边的手机，“还有二十分钟。”他对Neil说道，熟练地将电话卡取出，压碎，然后将那已经失去作用的手机和碎片扔进垃圾桶里。男人看着对方整理着衬衫的衣领，确认自己将领结打在了合适的位置，仿佛真的是一位将要参加某个上流社会宴会的少爷，而不是一名即将潜入目标圈子内部的卧底。

两天前，信条总部。

“这次的任务是潜入Andrei Sator身边获取他手中所有与走私军火相关的资料，这位对外称是慈善家的军火商背地里掌握着各国武器的机密文件，而这次任务中所得到的资料则会让我们掌握世界大国中所有会对政府产生危害的官员。”

“Protagonist，Neil，”那个声音顿了顿，“你们是信条组织成立以来最优秀的特工搭档，这次任务交给你们：一人作为卧底靠近Sator，另一人负责安排情报以及在必要时介入，无时间期限，资料收集完毕后击杀所有相关人员。”

坐在会议室里的两人点了点头，随着屏幕上消失的全息投影，一份任务简述发到了他们的邮箱当中。

Neil偏头看向正在仔细阅读简述的男人，盯着对方的手指划过面前的屏幕，然后以一种微弱到没有人能听见的声音轻叹了一口气。他将目光转回到自己的那份资料上，简略地扫过一眼后，心思又如同那无数个和男人共处一室时那样，飘向远处。

是的，Neil知道自己喜欢，或是更糟的，爱上了他的搭档。

其实他本人也说不清到底这种情绪是从什么时候出现的，Protagonist对他而言不仅是出任务时的搭档，他们在同一时间加入信条，一起训练，在彼此都不曾注意的片刻间不知不觉地渗入对方的生活中。也许是在搏斗训练时的那些触碰，或由于常年住在同一屋梁下，但总而言之，Neil知道他们之间的友谊正在逐渐发展成更深层次的感情。

换做是学生时代时的Neil，他估计会直接向对方表达自己的情绪。但是现在他们是出生入死的特工，没有人希望自己被爱情所冲昏头脑。情感对于他们来说是一种约束，在危险下极大可能会将因为不理智的大脑而做出错误的选择从而导致任务失败，或者更糟糕的，亲手将自己送入坟墓之中。

但没有人能够控制爱情。

那双巧克力色的双眼，微垂的睫毛，温暖的手心。Neil试图将那些画面从脑海里驱逐出去，他需要冷静，他有一个新任务，而此时是最不合适胡思乱想的时候。

“你还好吗，Neil？”

“我很好，就是有点累了。”

Protagonist关上页面，看了一眼自己似乎有些心不在焉的搭档，也没有再说什么。他简单地收拾好桌面上零散的报告，向Neil伸出手，“走吧，我们还有很多准备工作。”

“嗯。”

最后一遍抚平定制西装上不存在的褶皱，Neil接过男人手中的邀请函，精致的封面上用花体字写着Lawrence Winfield和日期。

“记住，你是一名富有而有名誉的公爵的儿子，受邀参加这次的私人晚会，但没有人知道你为何而来。你的背景一片清白，没有任何与军火相关的资料——这会让Sator注意到你，与他保持近距离。晚宴上会出席一位想杀死他的对手，保护住Sator，这样你们就有机会建立关系。”

Protagonist合上书桌上的电脑，“车已经在楼下了。”

他走向Neil，对上他坚定的眼神，“我也会在晚宴上，以防万一。”男人补充道，示意着一旁衣架上的大衣。

“那么我想，一会见？”Neil打趣道，推开安全屋的门，向自己的搭档挥了挥手。

“一会见。”

Neil走下旋转楼梯，大门口停着一辆黑色宾利。司机为他打开车门，轻声道谢后，他坐在舒适的椅背上长呼了一口气。耳机传来许些声响，“我上车了，希望一切顺利。”说完他望向了车窗外，伦敦繁华的夜景飞驰而过，金黄的灯光与簇拥的人群随着车子的加速被虚化为一条条模糊的线。

威斯敏斯特教堂的塔楼敲响七点的钟声，泰晤士河暗黑的水面上是两岸建筑物的倒影。半小时后他们抵达了最终的目的地，宾利停在Savoy Hotel的前庭，待从上前打开侧门，Neil起身，将西装外套重新扣上。站在门口的地毯上，他微微抬头打量着这家以历史和奢华而出名的酒店，旗帜挂在大理石雕塑旁，数盏明灯点亮了入口。“我进去了，”他知道男人正在听着他的汇报。皮鞋踏过光滑的地板，暗色调的装潢搭配着头顶的水晶灯，在显尽奢摩的同时不难看出为何Sator会选择在这里举行私人宴会。

他将邀请函递给走廊尽头的保镖，对方看了眼Neil，核实完身份后便为他推开了厚重的门。“祝您有个愉快的夜晚，Winfield先生。”

“谢谢。”

他谢绝了香槟，环绕着这间私密的房间走了一圈，用眼睛的余光锁定了站在墙角的保镖和几位重要人物。从旁人的眼光看来，这只是某个商业大亨和慈善家的晚会，但他们不知道的是，站在房间里的每一个人的背后都掌握着庞大的政府与军火资源，稍有不慎就可引发第三次世界大战。

有些人看着Neil从容地徘徊在人群之中，或是说，这位他们从未听说过的Winfield先生。“他是哪位公爵的儿子？”

“是新人吧。”

“那他一定和Sator有着什么联系，否则这种聚会哪是随便什么富家子弟就能参加的。”

的确，丝绸制的领结，搭配上纯白的，毫无一丝折痕的细棉布衬衫和一件黑色的剑领西装外套，由衣物塑造出的优雅而简洁的线条为Neil添上了一抹比旁人更加典雅的气质。这位有着灿烂金发的年轻人仿佛更像是从老旧电影中走出的男主角，而不是一位交易涉及军火和肮脏手段的商人。

随着夜晚的加深，越来越多的人走进了宴会厅。原木色的墙板上挂满了英格兰曾经君王的肖像，红酒和香槟被倒入精致的高脚杯中，在人群中敲击在一起发出清脆的声音。Neil趁着Sator还没有到来，先和几位瑞士外交官们谈论起了无关紧要的小事。

“非常剪裁合身的西装，Winfield先生，”其中的一位向他致意。

”萨维尔街上的裁缝们的确有着超高的手艺，”Neil回应道，“如果您需要的话，我可以为你们推荐几位，先生们。”

突然人群中的喧杂消失了，所有人都安静了下来。Neil顺着人们的目光望去，看见了刚刚进门的Sator。这位拥有俄国与英国血统的军火商毫无疑问地成为了全场的焦点，而他本人则用如同老虎般凶狠的眼神扫视过每一个人，在Neil身上停留了稍长的几秒后又移开，后者悄悄地将手放在了藏有袖珍手枪的位置。“好了，”他满意地宣布晚宴的正式开始，“让这场盛宴开始吧。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

宽敞的室内，西装革履的男人们互相举起酒杯，在一场场谈话中交换着各自走私军火的情报，无论是关于某场终于敲定的交易，还是最新的大型武器。Neil紧紧地跟在Sator身后，盯着对方与他人寒暄，偶尔地大笑着，庆祝着又一场交易的成功。片刻后他却在房间角落里发现了Protagonist的身影。

从人群中脱离而出，Neil顺手从待从的银托盘上拿走一杯香槟，装作对墙上的挂画感兴趣的样子站在墙边。男人在他后方站住，保持着一定的距离。

“看到杀手了吗？”

“正在和Sator聊天的那位。Harris Bradford，掌握着大半英国的军火资源的议会成员，当然，没Sator的多。如果总部的情报没错的话，他应该想要在今晚暗杀Sator，这样下来他就拥有了全英国和俄罗斯的资源并成为下一位掌权者。”

Neil稍稍转过身看向Protagonist，“问题是，我们不知道他会在何时出击。”他灰蓝色的眼睛锁定在Bradford身上，捕捉到对方衣角下露出的枪柄光滑的表面。

“看紧他。”

话语刚落，餐点被送了上来，正在聊天的人们走向各自的座位。Protagonist举起杯子与Neil示意，他们的酒杯碰撞在一起，金黄的气泡在液体中缓缓上升。握着杯边的手指触碰，肌肤的柔软触感在下一秒消失在空中，Neil眨了下眼，随即离开了男人的身边。

烟熏三文鱼，松露焗饭，威灵顿牛排……刀叉轻巧地切开挞皮，红酒被不断地续上。身边的所有人都在看似愉悦地享用晚餐，Neil瞥向左手旁正切着牛排的Bradford，又将视线收回到坐在离他三个座位的Sator。

脑海中不断浮现各种可能发生的情况，他一边将食物送入嘴中，一边在重新铺平餐巾时拉开手枪的保险杆，准备着即将要到来的事件。再不济，Neil想，自己裤脚里藏着匕首，手表也可以在突发状况下发射麻醉剂和毒针。

“Neil！”

耳机里突然传来男人迫切的声音。

Bradford的手伸向了枪身，而他正好在向Sator敬酒。“致我们伟大的掌权者Mr. Andrei Sator！”他喊道，嘴角勾起的笑容却看上去充满了诡计与邪恶。而在餐桌另一头毫不知情的军火商则与所有人一同站起身，因为喝了太多酒而双颊通红，在一片附和身中点了点头，拿起了自己的酒杯。

一秒。

两秒。

三秒。

就在Neil差点要以为Bradford不会掏出枪时，对方猛地从衣领边拿出上了膛的手枪，并扔下手中的高脚杯将两只手一同握住枪柄，黑洞洞的枪口对准了数米外的Sator。玻璃摔碎的声响混杂着人们的惊呼，每个人纷纷拿出自己的武器，在一片混乱之下Neil迅速地推倒椅子，在椅背重重地砸向地板的那一刻扑向了Sator。

接下来发生的事仿佛按下了慢镜头。

那颗子弹从他们头顶贴着飞过，Sator被Neil压倒在地上，显然不肯相信昔日的工作伙伴会在这一刻选择了背叛自己。

Neil见Sator没被伤到，立马抽出自己的手枪，在别人还没反应过来时朝着Bradford连开三枪，子弹在空气中飞跃，尽管叛徒已经开始躲避，但还是被击中了手臂和腰侧。他抬头看到了Neil，眼神中瞬间充满了怒火，“你！”他大喊道，一脚跨上了餐桌，浑然不顾那些名贵的餐具和食材被踢倒，冲向了面前的金发青年。

Bradford的保镖们拦住一旁试图打倒他的众人，枪声和咒骂声同时响起，那些来自各国的军火商和政府高官们扭打成一团。显然的，Bradford买通了他们其中不少的人。

眼角的余光瞥到Protagonist向他奔来的身影，Neil咬咬牙，在当自己的格洛克被某一名高管打落时从裤腿抽出尖锐的匕首刺了过去。他知道男人没办法帮他，他必须救下Sator，他必须是那个为Sator挡下子弹的人，他的搭档也许可以为他抵挡一些攻击，然后确认他没有离死亡太近。但是最终，Neil才是这场打斗里的重点。

子弹不断地从耳旁飞过，他的耳钉不知道被谁扯了下来，耳边滴着血，弄脏了崭新的衣领。Neil低头打向面前强壮的保镖，再是左腿一踢，重重的一击使得对方弯下腰捂住腹部。手指灵活地按下手表上隐藏的按钮，麻醉针正正好好地扎在迎面而来的两个军火商的颈侧，他听着他们倒下的声音，然后抬起头，用袖子随意抹了一把沾染上鲜血的发缕和脸颊，变得暗蓝的眼睛看向冲着自己来的Bradford。

“你这个坏了我好事的——唔！”

Bradford话还没说完，Neil便一把拽过对方的肩头，尖锐的匕首划破了精美的布料和底下的皮肤，对方发出一阵尖叫，扭动着身体试图将Neil压倒在长桌上。零散的玻璃碎片在他们两人的脸上留下无数道细小的血痕，Bradford抓起一边碎了一半的酒杯往Neil脖子旁刺去，后者在最后一秒躲开，眼疾手快地拿起掉在桌沿的一把手枪抵在Bradford头部。

“现在投降，”Neil喘着气，手上的力道却不减一丝，“你还有机会活命。”

被压制着的男人却轻蔑地笑了笑，眼神瞥向Neil身后，“你以为就这样结束了？”

下一秒，一颗子弹打穿了他的右手臂。

是刚才被他打下的保镖。下次得打得更重一点，Neil想着，手臂上传来的痛感使他支撑不住自己。不行，他抿住嘴不让自己喊出来，他不能失败。

趁着Neil愣住的那一刻，Bradford用力将他推到地上，夺取了他手中紧握的匕首。头部传来模糊的疼痛，但他还是抬起腿将Bradford踢向一边，然后狠狠地往对方的胸口踩去，不让他有任何机会重新扑倒自己。

抢回匕首，Neil半睁着眼睛看向咳出血的Bradford，又踢了一脚，如愿以偿地听道对方更大声的痛呼。他颤抖着扶着桌腿将自己支起来，紧接着在快要失去知觉的英国军火商身上多踩了几脚，最后将那把散发着寒光的刀尖插进他的胸腔。Bradford直勾勾地盯着Neil，在意识到自己即将迎来死亡时挣扎了一番，地板上一片狼籍，血腥味和酒精混合在一起散发出使人作呕的气味。

过了几秒，Bradford终于放弃了抵抗。Neil看着那双原本充满了凶气的眼睛黯淡下去，听着他越来越微弱的吸气声，直到那颗心脏停下跳动，体温逐渐消失。

他杀死了Bradford。

Neil大口呼吸着空气，手臂传来的阵痛让他无法再撑住自己。Sator呢，他想着，然后试着转过头去寻找那位掌权者。

但是经历了这么一次激烈的奋斗，他疲惫而受伤的身体已经快要倒下。Neil从眼角看到Protagonist推开那片仍然在打斗中的人群向自己跑来，他张开嘴，刚想说自己已经杀了Bradford，也没有被击中要害时，晚宴厅的大门突然被打开，Sator手下剩余的安保人员们涌了进来。

已经缓过来的Sator盯着死去的Bradford的尸体，对着身边的保镖做了一个手势。他的目光顺着蔓延开来的血液落在了Neil的身上，Sator眯起了眼睛，认出了他就是刚刚扑倒自己的年轻人。

就在Neil即将失去意识前，他迷迷糊糊地听到了那句他今晚正等着的话。

“把他带到我房间。”

“现在，立刻。”

军火商强硬的语气命令着自己的手下将Neil搬起，知道自己已经达成目标的特工闭上了双眼，放心地任由自己躺入那片漆黑之中。

剩下的，等他醒来在说。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

一片黑暗中Neil好像听到什么说话声，感到一双手在给他受伤的手臂缠上布带。但是他使不上力，只能在片刻的朦胧清醒后再次陷入平静的昏睡当中。

他梦见了Protagonist，男人朝着他笑着，却在他想靠近时拉开距离，轻轻摇着头，对他说：“不是现在，Neil，你还有任务要完成。”然后他伸出手拍了拍青年的肩膀，避开了上臂的伤口，“是时候你该醒来了。”

随后，他消失了，伴随着知觉和意识的回归和真实的清醒。

Neil等了几秒才慢慢地睁开双眼，适应着照在被单上的刺眼阳光。他将自己支撑起来，手臂上的枪伤已经被处理过并换上了干净的绷带，麻醉药的药效还没有消失，所以他感受不到太多的疼痛。环顾四周，Neil的直觉告诉他自己现在应该是在Sator订的套房其中的某间卧室里，而门外走廊里传来的脚步声说明他们知道自己醒来了。

一名戴着墨镜的保镖和一位护士推门而入，后者打开医药箱检查起了他的伤势。趁着没有人说话，Neil仔细地观察了一番自己所处的房间。

干净的丝制枕头叠在自己身后，厚实而温暖的被子盖住了疲惫的身体。墨绿的床幔被系在床尾，两边漆黑的床头柜上随意地摆着几本书和精致的台灯。沿着胡桃木地板望去，空旷的房间里放着一张书桌，面对着可将泰晤士河景一览无余的落地窗。此时的河面一片平静，柔和的正午光线照射在水面以及岸边古老的楼房上，属于伦敦特有的英伦气息散落在每一处角落里。

Neil转头看着那位护士替他上完药后重新缠上绷带，“谢谢，”他有些沙哑地说，然后用左手接过对方递来的一杯温水。

就在护士收拾好用具准备离开时，Sator带着一名贴身保镖走进卧室。“看看，是谁醒了。”他迈着大步在床边的沙发上坐下，挥挥手让另外的两人离开，“给我们点私人空间，Volkov，去门外站着，别让其他人进来。”

随着房门的关上，Neil抬起头对上Sator的目光。军火商盯着他看了一会儿，似乎在思考为什么这位年轻人昨晚会那样奋不顾身地救下有些醉酒的自己。

“你救了我。”

简短的一句话，没有任何的感情。

“It’s nothing.” 

Sator看着Neil眨了眨眼回答道。这不是他所想象的回复，但现在，他反而对这位神秘的，背景一片空白的Winfield先生产生了极大的兴趣。

“My life is not nothing，”他向前倾去，打量着面前的金发青年，“你想要什么？”

往后靠在柔软的枕头上，Neil很快地给出了他早就设想好的答案：“一个介绍，”他顿了顿，“让我加入你的军火领域，Mr Sator。”

这个回答让Sator挑起了眉，他回想起昨晚的调查，这位Winfield先生的资料显示他只是某位极其富裕的公爵的儿子，而这种含着银勺子出生的富家子弟通常不会踏入这些涉及灰色地带的行业，毕竟他们的背景和财富足以让他们一生都不用发愁。除非，这位掌权者思考着，他是带着什么目的而来的。

不管怎样，先测探他一下比较好。

Sator站起身，踱步到落地窗前，阳光在他身后化为一道黑影。“那么，为什么我会让你，”他又侧身看向Neil，“加入我的军火事业当中呢？你不过是个有钱的贵族，而我并非缺钱。”

“我所有的并不只是钱财，Mr Sator，”Neil说道，抬起手将挡在眼前的发丝搁到耳后，“武器对我而言，是危险而迷人的存在。我的父亲从未允许我了解他们，但在这里，我有了接触他们的机会。让我加入吧，你会发现，无论是相关的知识还是一位军火商的冷酷无情，我都拥有。”

说罢，他微微昂起头，嘴角勾起一个残酷的微笑，脸庞上的伤痕使他看起来像极了一名阴狠的杀手。

点点头，Sator走向房门，步伐声在房间里回荡着。他拉开门，对等在门外的Volkov说道，“十分钟后在大堂集合，带他去仓库见识一下。”然后他消失在了走廊上。

“没问题，Mr Sator。”

Volkov慢悠悠地朝着Neil走去，“我相信你手臂上的伤并不会让你的双脚瘫痪。”他丢下一句伴随着冷笑的话语，抱着手臂看着Neil掀开被子站下床。如同秃鹰般锐利的眼神盯着他的一举一动，压迫感让Neil感到强烈的不适，也让他对着这个叫Volkov的贴身保镖变得更加警惕了起来。

一旁的椅背上放着一叠衣物，Volkov稍稍低头示意后便退回了门外。换上深蓝的衬衫和棕色长裤，Neil将那些沾着深红血迹的衣服丢在沙发一角，然后推开门跟着Volkov走了出去。

半小时后，几辆低调的捷豹停在了南肯辛顿一幢别墅的大门口。输入密码和指纹解锁后，Sator领着Neil走进了这座房屋，后面跟着Volkov和另外几名保镖。他们穿过摆着古董家具的门厅，连续的脚步声在走廊上传来，尽头是两扇紧闭的黑胡桃木门，上面精细的雕刻和黄铜手柄暗示着门后房间主人的尊贵。

军火商弯下身在墙边的屏幕上按下指纹，随着绿灯的闪烁，穿着西装的待从将门从两边拉开，映入眼帘的便是Sator的主书房。里面是如同上世纪的复古装潢，定制的书柜与壁橱里放满了各种稀有的书籍与藏品，摆钟“滴答滴答”地走着，整个书房里丝毫没有任何能和军火走私搭得上的事物。

没有人说话，Neil扫视着眼前的一切，将那些细节全部记入脑海当中。

紧接着Sator走向房间正中间的书桌，他拿起一旁摆着的一瓶Dalmore，将威士忌分别倒入两个古典杯中。“Winfield先生。”他看着Neil端起杯子，然后将烈酒一饮而尽。空杯子被收下，这位俄裔军火商挪动了一下桌上的老虎雕塑，齿轮转动的声音响起。

他们周围的书架缓缓地向后转去，露出藏在另一面的货架。一排排上了膛的枪支按照大小长度整齐地陈列在金属钩架上，手枪，突击枪，狙击步枪，散弹枪，甚至是经过军火商亲手改造过的武器无一展现在Neil面前。

摆放在众多枪械武器下的则是各种小型炸弹，刀具和闪光烟雾弹，还有收在透明盒子中的监听器和针孔摄像头。那些杀伤力极强的武器在白色的灯光下显得越发越冰冷，却又散发出一种军火独有的迷人魅力，让人忍不住伸手抚摸那光滑的表面，像是一名身穿黑衣的女子，引着人们落入罪恶的陷阱之中。

当所有人都站着没有做出任何动作时，Neil向前跨了一步，不顾旁人的目光直接拿下一把P226手枪。Sator拦住刚想上前制止的保镖，神情逐渐变得严肃起来。沉甸甸的枪柄被握在手中，伴随着几声推拉枪栓的声响，Neil单手举起枪，对着墙上的射击标靶按下了扳机。子弹穿过空气打向靶心，紧跟随着的是更多的枪声和弹药。

他一边拿着手枪一边向着墙面逼近，直到将整发子弹用尽。

Neil放下手，灰蓝的眼睛重新看向站在一边的Sator，背后的标靶上的红心几乎被弹孔所填满。

“现在呢？Mr Sator，”他以着一种毫无感情的语气问道，神情中的冷漠掩盖住原本属于Neil的活泼性格，“我是否能够成为你们其中的一员？”

几秒过去，Sator向Neil伸出了手。

“欢迎加入，Winfield先生。”

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

坐在属于“Winfield先生”的办公室里，Neil打开电脑，调出自己的权限以内可以查到的一切档案然后将其拷贝到信条总部提供的U盘当中。他现在是Sator庞大的军火事业中的一员了，一位表面上是公爵儿子，背地里则是参与着军火走私的商人。当然，只有他知道自己还有另一层伪装。而这个身份代表着他能够通过与他人的沟通和往后的交易里找出那些谋图不轨的政府官员以及琐碎的核心资料。

摸出藏在抽屉隔板下的手机——Sator为了确保他不会将机密文件泄露出去，在限制了他目前权利的同时，将所有不在他监控下的电子设备都收走了。Neil看了一眼上了锁的房门，点击着手机屏幕输入了密码。幸好Sator并没有在他的房间里放上摄像头，他想着，否则想要联系上自己的搭档可就不会那么简单了。

打开通讯界面，灵巧的手指打下一长串字母。

“我成功打入内部了，但是要获取Sator的信任需要花上一些时间。”

片刻后他收到了Protagonist的回复：“想办法找到他另外的地下书房，里面有个保险箱，你会发现有一份完整的名单，上面标注着近期的交易对象和涉及的金额。”

“我黑进了安保系统，Sator的别墅每天11点会测试警报器，趁着那段时间去书房里，注意别被任何人看见。”

“知道了。”

Neil笑着读过那几段文字，他几乎能够想象出男人站在一排电脑前盯着实时监控的样子，专注而仔细，那双温柔棕色的眼睛落在大屏幕上，监控室的黑暗衬托出脸庞上的阴影和轮廓，打理过的胡子看起来干爽利落。或许桌角还会摆上一杯用来提神的黑咖啡，尽管Neil知道他更喜欢无糖可乐。

他想起他们当初第一次作为搭档出任务的场景。那是在一所酒吧里，缭乱的灯光和扭动的舞者占据了他们的视线。Neil点了vodka tonic，而当那杯漂浮着青柠片和冰块的酒水伴着一杯可乐被送上来时，在对方吃惊的表情下Protagonist解释了自己不怎么喜欢在工作时间喝酒的习惯。久而久之，一杯无糖可乐和加了冰的vodka tonic成了他们两人之间心照不宣的饮品喜好。

沉浸在回忆中，Neil突然被门外传来的敲门声所惊醒。他飞快地将手机关机并藏回抽屉的暗格里，然后将桌面摆成自己正在工作的样子。“Winfield先生？”一个女声从门边响起，声音里还带着些畏怯。

将门锁解开，Neil拉开门，看到一位手里捧着花瓶的女孩，大概也就十六，十七岁的样子。她眨了眨眼睛，紧张地抬头看向Neil：“真的非常抱歉，先生，我母亲忘记在您的房间里摆上花了，所以叫我送上来。”

是Sator手下的花艺师？Neil打量着面前的女孩，忽然有了一个主意。

“没关系，放进来吧。”他挥挥手，示意她将花搁在一旁电视机边的茶几上。

女孩连忙小心翼翼地将水晶花瓶放下，伸出手调整着每一朵花的位置。清晨刚被采摘下的郁金香和雏菊直立在水中，新鲜的花瓣上还带着几颗晶莹剔透的水珠，淡雅的颜色恰好与整个房间的色调统一。

“可以请您不要告诉Mr Sator这件事吗，先生？”她站起身，低下头小声地问道，“Mr Sator要是知道了，会对我们大发雷霆的……求您了。”

“我不会的，小姐。”Neil笑着说道，“不过，你对这里熟悉吗？我才刚刚搬到这里来，有些地方还不太了解。”

“也许你可以给我讲讲这栋别墅里不同的房间和通道？”

于是在这位亲切的花艺师的帮助下，Neil得知Sator在楼底下有个只有他能进去的办公室，入口则是一楼起居室拐角处的那扇不起眼的木门。花艺师小姐抱怨着自己每次送花时都得把花束交给看起来十分凶狠的Volkov而不是直接送下楼，殊不知自己已经将重要信息告诉给了眼前礼貌而绅士的Winfield先生。

目送着那个女孩离开后，Neil在办公桌前坐下，将身体靠在光滑的皮革椅背上。他盯着电子时钟上不断闪烁的数字，脑海中一个充满了冒险性的想法正在慢慢形成。

既然每天上午11点会测试警报器，也就是说在那段不确定长度的时间里他可以悄悄地撬开Sator办公室的锁而不被发现，这样他就有机会可以潜入书房拿取信条组织所需要的文件然后再回到自己房间里。只要他足够小心，没有人会发现或抓住他。

但是万一他没有在警报解除前离开，他就会被锁在地下室。当然开锁对Neil不算是什么难事，但除了测试期以外的警报必然会引起Sator的注意——然后暴露自己的伪装身份，任务失败。  
Neil扶住额头，皱了皱眉毛。

越早获得情报，就越能缩短任务时长，并且让他在Sator尚未对自己产生过多怀疑时跳出这个黑暗的圈子。

就在此时，门口再一次响起了敲门声，只不过不同于刚刚花艺师的小心而轻柔，这次是短促而有力的。Neil有些心烦，一边深吸了一口气一边上前去拉开门。

“Mr Sator希望在今天11点10分在楼下前厅见到你，他让我转告你有一场交易，”站在门口的Volkov没有直视Neil，手掌拦住对方的去路，“你最好别迟到，Winfield先生。”保镖补充道，在他还未能做出任何反应前便消失在他的视线里。

电子钟显示着时间为10点半，光滑的桌面上残留的水迹，和随意放在一角还挂着茶包的杯子无一诉说着这间屋子主人的烦躁。留给他选择的时间不多了，是今天行动，还是明天，时间正在一分一秒地流逝。他可以在彻底打探完毕整栋别墅的结构和设施，对一切熟悉后再动手，但Sator和Volkov对他的质疑也会越来越多。

就今天了，现在，离和Sator见面还有40分钟，足够了。

Neil向窗外望去，在看到那位军火商正坐在庭院里的躺椅上休息时送了口气。至少他可以不用担心在地下书房迎面撞上对方而直接撕破自己的卧底身份了。

整理好身上的衣着，将手机塞进衣领间，脑海中回忆着花艺师指出的路线地图，他踏出了办公室，顺着大理石阶梯往下走去，皮鞋与地毯摩擦着，没有发出一点声响。

环绕四周，确认没有保镖能看见自己后，Neil扶着墙悄悄地推开那扇看似普通的木门，然后慢慢地躲进门后的阴影里。但是由于年份长久，木门发出了一阵响亮的“吱呀”身，Neil睁大了眼睛，快速地将其合上。

下一秒他便听到不远处传来的脚步声，接着有人在门前停下。一片沉寂。Neil屏住气，身后的昏暗中只剩下自己的心跳声。“奇怪了……”是Volkov在说话，他狐疑地看了看周围空荡荡的起居室，所有的家具都在原位，“看起来有谁在做些违背Mr Sator的事……”他转过头，盯着门看了几秒后才向后退去。

又过去了几十秒，等到保镖真的离去后，Neil才敢伸手探向墙壁上的按键，摁下后明亮的灯光照亮了整个过道。

他低头扫了眼手表：10点50分。看来他正好来得及。

走廊逐渐下沉，特工顺着指引快步跑向末端的房门前，牢固的金属挡在他和书房之间。门口左上方是一把电子锁，此时屏幕上的时间落在55分，秒数随着时间增加着。Neil停了下来，目前他只能等待11点整时的警报测试，趁着那一小会的空档夺取信条索求的资料。

11点57分。

11点59分。

11点59分59秒。

就在那数字跳转到零时，刺耳的警报声在Neil耳边响起。他摸出口袋里藏着的开锁工具，一转一挑，书房的门被推开，展现出里面的陈列。深棕色的皮革沙发，一排书柜，剩下的便是一张设计简约的书桌和办公椅，桌面上整齐地摆着一叠纸张，另一边则放着一支用完还没盖上的钢笔和合上的电脑。

Neil眼疾手快地翻开那堆纸，同时注意着没有将顺序打乱。干净的白纸上用黑墨印着“交易详情”的大字，往下看去就是一列人名和国家，英国的，法国的，俄罗斯的，几乎每个大国都有着什么记录。后面几张纸上则标记着每笔交易的金额以及货物，那些致命武器的边上还用括号写着它们伪装成了什么物品，例如“M16A4自动步枪（农用机械设备）。”

他拿出手机，点开相机拍下了每一张纸上的内容，然后将其上传到与Protagonist的聊天当中。在做完这一切后，他迅速将那些文件重新放在一起，叠好搁在他们原来的位置上。简略地检查好自己没有落下什么像是发丝之类的线索，Neil退出了书房，向着出口奔去。

那阵令人几乎耳鸣的闹声还在持续着，Neil透过门缝瞥见空无一人的起居室，便立马打开门走了出去。就在他合上木门的后一秒，警报声停了下来，安静的空间突然有些不太适应。

幸好赶上了，Neil回到自己房间，终于放下心来。

再次打开手机，他的搭档已经回复道他已经收到并且发给总部了，这意味着Neil可以将所有聊天记录和照片库都删除，以防万一这部手机落到了Sator手里。指尖点击着偏小的屏幕，Neil三两下就将那些数据永远地从手机中删去，完成了又一个小型任务的金发男孩忍不住笑了起来，皱着的眉毛也舒展开来。

可没过几秒他突然意识到离和Sator会面只剩下几分钟了，而他还需要换上一套新衣服，梳理因奔跑而弄乱的头发，并且在两分钟后准时出现在前庭。

那几分钟几乎是一片混乱。慌忙地解开纽扣换上烫平的衬衫和外套，系上领带和口袋巾，随手抚平不听话的发丝，最后不忘再喷上一些古龙水。毕竟那是“Winfield先生”的第一场交易，他必须以最好的状态出席。

Neil看了一眼手表，完了，他已经迟到了三分钟了。屏住差点说出口的粗鲁语句，他飞奔下楼，在大门口停住缓了一下，然后以着一种快速而不失稳重的步伐走向了等在前庭中央的Sator和Volkov以及另外三位保镖。

Volkov正用着仿佛要看穿一切的眼神打量着他，Neil抿了抿嘴，试图向他们露出一枚笑容。这太糟糕了，他心想。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

“你来晚了，Winfield先生。”

Sator斜着眼看向Neil，不太满意地说道，一旁的Volkov点点头，两人眼中的怀疑和不悦越来越明显。军火商伸出手腕低头看了眼表上的时间，又望向大门口停着的车辆和司机，“你最好解释一下为什么。”

“抱歉，Mr Sator，”Neil微微低下头，“我在寻找合适的着装时花了点时间，毕竟我相信这场交易是十分重要的。”

洁净的白色正装衬衫和酒红色的真丝领带，擦得锃亮的牛皮鞋，外搭着一件剪裁漂亮的威尔士亲王格纹双排扣西装。领口搭配着一条深红的口袋巾，与领带的颜色呼应着，处处流露出优雅的绅士气息。原本撩乱的金发被梳理在耳后，灰蓝色的双眼里透露着抱歉的神情，Neil看向站在自己面前的几人，有些不安地摩擦着指尖。

Sator呼出一口气，“走吧，我们就要迟到了。”

他们走向停在门外的车辆，司机拉开车门，Volkov坐进了副驾驶，而Neil则和Sator一同落座在后方。一路上没有人说话，Neil偶尔会撇一眼身旁的军火商，却只能看见对方严肃的眼神和敛收起的嘴角。

窗外的景色逐渐从精致的宅邸花园转变为市区的高楼大厦，然后他们驶向了机场的方向，稀疏的树林和简单的公寓楼从窗边一闪而过。最终他们停在了离希思罗机场不远处的一所仓库边上，在下车的那一瞬间Neil便听到了飞机着陆和起飞时的巨大声响，但他只是在心中记下了这个位置细节，接着随Sator走到仓库门口。

军火商突然停下脚步，转过身对Neil说道，“你手下现在拥有着一部分枪支，具体是什么你不需要知道。你唯一需要清楚的就是：今天，你将会把他们卖出去，白纸上签个名，其余的你什么都不用做，Winfield先生。”

“了解，Mr Sator。”

当眼睛适应了仓库中昏暗的光线后，Neil看到里面已经站着三位穿着正装的男人，其中一位，尽管他带着帽子，Neil还是认出了他就是近期获得了许多支持，常常出现在电视上的首相候选人Ambrose。看来Sator的军火交易确实在英国发展得不错，他暗自想道，若是连候选人都涉及了这个圈子，那政府里牵连的人员数量一定是个大数字。

而这更加指出了他的卧底任务的重要性，失败的后果更是不堪设想。

将这些思路抛向脑后，Neil走到Sator身边，朝着那几位买家——他从Sator作为卖家这一方面推测而出的——露出礼貌的微笑，并与他们一一握手。

“这位是Winfield先生，他会为你们提供交易清单上的货物。”Sator对他们说道，并且将Neil介绍给那三位买家，“Winfield先生，这位是Mr Ambrose，Mr Lytton和Dr Riverty。”

他们背后的仓库堆满了集装箱和大型木箱，从已经打开来的箱子的一角可以看到里面塞着的崭新枪柄和防震用的纸团。趁着这个短暂的片段，Sator的人手已经将几份纸张摆在了角落里的桌上，Ambrose则让Lytton将手中提着的箱子打开，让Sator清点里头一捆捆的钞票。

在Sator的示意下Neil拿起保镖递上的钢笔在几张纸的下方签上了“Lawrence Winfield”的名字，墨水随着手的动作在纸面上留下潇洒的笔迹。在Dr Riverty的见证下他签完了所有文件，同时Sator和Ambrose也在相对应的文件上写下了各自的姓名。

在笔落下的那一刻，他们起身，Sator满意地大笑起来，“全部完成！现在这批货是你们的了，Mr Ambrose，交易愉快。”

他们互相握手，拍肩搭背地庆祝着又一笔成功的交易。“今晚在我这开个庆祝派对吧？Mr Sator，以及这位新来的Winfield先生。”Ambrose挑着眉问道，然后叉着腰朝着身后的货物点点头，便马上有手下去关上箱子准备将它们转移至候选人指定的场所，可能是庄园的地下储藏室，也有可能是中东哪个正在开战的国家。

“乐意至极，Ambrose。”Sator举起手拍拍对方的肩膀，“我们会来的。”

伦敦，郊区。

绕过碎石小路和喷泉，黑夜下灯火通明的宅邸尽收眼底。称职的门童们为他们一群人拉开厚重而庄严的大门，并帮他们取走脱下的外套和大衣。Ambrose拿着一杯红酒向他们走来，迎接着Sator和Neil。

维多利亚式的家具和墙纸在摇曳烛火的照耀下散发出独特的优雅，红丝绒沙发上坐着军火商们，手里端着葡萄酒和威士忌，一边抽着雪茄一边为又一次的顺利交易举杯敬酒。正式的寒暄过后，随着酒精的摄入，屋内的气氛活跃了起来，人们大笑着，或是伴着音乐拉起身边某一位幸运女士跳起舞来。

而站在壁炉旁看着他们热闹地聚在一起的Neil则没有加入那场舞中。他的衣领下藏着从Sator军火库中顺来的手枪，早些时他还和Protagonist联系好在这里一起暗杀Ambrose和他的同僚们，现在他所要做的便是耐心地等待合适的时机。

站在角落的阴影里，他盯着Ambrose与旁人愉快地交谈着，一边喝着酒。钟表上的分针走完了一整圈，Neil顺手从矮桌上拿起一本诗集，装作在看书的样子偷偷观察着那位在人群中绕来绕去的候选人。

细长的指尖有些不耐烦地敲打在墨绿色的带有金边的封皮上，用花体字印刷的莎士比亚十四行诗并不能起到什么娱乐作用。随着时间慢慢地流逝，Neil看着军火商们和政府官员们打起了牌，一杯杯的烈酒伴着扑克牌放倒在桌面上的声音被喝下。

Neil在Sator和几个不认识的外交官的簇拥下随意地坐下打了几把牌，对面的Ambrose似乎输了几笔不小的钱，正将又一杯威士忌灌入口中，不满地告诉旁人他还要再试一把。“好了Ambrose，你该歇歇了，瞧瞧你喝了多少杯了？”Sator走到他身边，挽着他站起后坐在了原本的座位上，“现在该让我试试了，老伙计。”

房间里的灯光被调成合适的亮度，没有过于刺眼，而是恰恰好照亮桌面和坐在周围的人脸。Neil就趁着这微弱的光线，往一杯香槟中撒下粉末状的催眠药物，用手指搅拌至融化后向Ambrose递去。

“香槟，Mr Ambrose？”

微醺的英国人伸手取过那杯被下了药的酒水一饮而尽，“啊，Winfield先生。”他断断续续地说着，“今天我真是不走运，嗯？没赢还赔了钱……不过……与你的交易非常顺利，后面我可要去好好把玩一下那些’玩具’了。”

“Mr Ambrose，您喝醉了，”Neil一把扶住对方向着一边歪倒的身子，“我带您回卧室休息吧？”

“不，不，我还没有……”

“Ambrose，让Winfield先生带你回房间。我可不想明天见到你醉醺醺的样子，别忘了你还有一场交易，还是你不打算购买那些散弹枪了？”突然Sator转身朝着两人喊道，向Neil打了个眼神后便转过身去重新投入到牌局当中。

明天还有另一场交易？

那恐怕Ambrose不能准时参加了。

将手放在候选人的背后，Neil推着他走向了二楼。他们跌跌撞撞地跨上阶梯，打磨光滑的木质扶手在些许暖光下倒映出他们的影子，奢侈的旋转楼梯在此时却变成了一个困难。

好不容易地架着Ambrose走进主卧室并赶走了几名想上前帮忙的仆人，Neil让对方坐在窗边的椅子上，寒风从大开的玻璃窗中涌进房间，花瓶里的尤加利叶和玫瑰被吹得摇摇摆摆的，床单上也浮现出几道褶皱。双脚踏在绣有花纹的地毯上，Neil松了松系在领口的深色领带，然后将外套脱下扔在床角，拿出那把手枪。

他将消音器安装在枪管口处，熟悉的枪械给他带来一丝沉着和冷静。抬头确认了男人还背对着他后，他转身“砰”地一声关上了房门。

Ambrose还坐在窗边神游着，丝毫没有发现身后的那双握着枪柄的手。

手指放在枪身上，摩擦着平滑的表面。Neil静悄悄地走到Ambrose背后，手中紧握的枪瞄准了对方的后脑勺，他深吸了一口气，在午夜钟声响起的那一刻按下了板机。

子弹在候选人的头颅上打出血窟窿，Ambrose瘫倒在椅子上，鲜血顺着头发一滴一滴地落下，在幽暗的卧室里形成一幅诡异而可骇的画面。

Neil不再理会那具尸体，他转头将那把枪塞入西服外套的夹层中，然后在另一张椅子上坐下，伸手揉乱了额前的碎发。楼下传来众人的欢呼声，看来是哪位赢家正在带领人群开始第二轮的派对。Neil闭上眼听了一会儿他们喧杂的闹声，便起身从花瓶里抽出一支白玫瑰，蹲下身将洁白的花瓣浸在那一滩血迹中。他看着鲜红的液体逐渐覆盖住花朵最初的颜色，眼睛里映出某种述说不出的情绪。

他将那朵红玫瑰丢在Ambrose的尸体上，在房间另一端传来几声特定长短的敲门声时快步上前拉开门，让那个他熟识的人影闪进屋内。

Protagonist摘下面具，“看来你已经把Ambrose清除了。”他放下背包，踱步到窗台边，鞋底踩上大名鼎鼎到首相候选人的身上，目光落在了那朵沾满了血的玫瑰上。他向Neil投去了一枚疑惑的眼神，却发现对方已经背对着他拉开了战术背包的拉链，从中取出新的武器和衣物。

快速地套上防弹衣，Neil找出一副手套，黑漆的皮革质地包围住手指和掌心，在寒夜中起到一定的保暖作用的同时让他不会在枪械和人体上留下任何指纹。“接下来的目标人员是哪几个？”他问道，手里拿起一把伯莱塔M9，拆下弹匣数了数里面的子弹数量。

男人在床上铺开几张照片，“你见过的Lytton和Riverty，还有这四个出现在交易名单上的，两个是政府官员，另外两个是女演员Eleanora Fairisles的儿女，Alden和Evelyn，背地里掌控着法国一半的军火事业。”他指向照片中的双胞胎姐弟，有些苦恼地皱了皱眉，“他们俩可不怎么容易搞定，总部查过了，他们喜欢分开行动，一旦一方出了什么事故至少另一方可以顺利逃离。”

“那我猜我们一人一个？另外的呢？”

“你负责Riverty和Lytton，剩下的我来。”

Neil了然地应了一声，指尖覆过男人的手掌捡起那张照片，皮革凹凸不平的质感摩擦着那一小块肌肤。他们站得很近，体温顺着单薄的衬衣传输到另一个人的身上。他望向Protagonist，又在下一秒将视线挪开——天知道他有多想抱住对方将自己的脸埋在他的胡子里，也许再获得一枚落在额头上的吻——停下。Neil愣了一下，摇摇头把注意力集中在那张黑白照上。

照片中的女子留着大波浪的长发，一双狡猾而机智的眼睛直视着镜头。她手里拿着一支烟，手腕上的镯子和隐藏在层层卷发下的耳环显示着她的财富和上流社会的地位。“我在楼下见过她，在吧台那边。”Neil说着，向后退去。

男人收起那些散落的相片，又撇了一眼倒在椅子上的Ambrose，“你该下去了，否则Sator会开始怀疑你为什么花了这么久时间。一会走廊上见。”

门被再次合上，Neil的脚步声逐渐消失在夜晚中。

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

重新穿戴整齐的Neil在客厅里找到了和不知何时出现的Volkov站在壁火前的Sator，军火商盯着火焰舔舐着四周的砖块，听着私人保镖在耳边说些什么。在注意到Neil时，他制止了Volkov的话语朝着青年走来，眼神里染上一丝怀疑的目光。

“Winfield先生，”他上下打量着面前的年轻人，“我想你已经将Mr Ambrose安置在他的床上了？”

看了一眼后方的保镖，“是的Mr Sator，”他回复道，笑了笑，“Mr Ambrose的确喝了太多酒，我花了点精力才成功让他躺下。”稍稍抬头望向头顶的挂钟，“不过我想我也该回房了。您也早点休息，Mr Sator，时间已经挺晚了。”

点了一下头，军火商默许了他的举动，目送着Neil穿过门后也和Volkov朝着自己套房的方向走去。Sator一边迈上楼梯，一边环顾着身边的环境，在没有发现任何差错时他皱了下眉毛，然后一言不发地推开房门将外套挂在衣架上，摆摆手让Volkov离开。

“注意观察，Volkov，我感觉有什么不对的事要发生了。”

另一边，Neil绕过还在跳舞狂欢的人群，坐在了吧台边的高脚椅上。“一杯vodka tonic，谢谢。”他假装研究着墙上摆放整齐的一瓶瓶酒，各种色泽的酒液被装在透明的玻璃瓶中，在灯光下将那些色彩倒映在柜面上。当调酒师将那杯鸡尾酒推到他面前时，趁着拿起酒杯的动作他看向了一旁坐着的Evelyn Fairisles。

穿着黑裙的女人手中夹着一支烟，棕色的卷发挡住了她的侧脸。她似乎也察觉到了身旁人的目光，便转过头来，对上Neil的双眼。“久仰大名，Winfield先生。”她微微张开红唇，眯起眼睛说道，耳边的钻石耳饰折射出绚丽的光彩。

“Evelyn女士，”Neil接过她的手在手背上落下轻轻一吻，“我可以这样称呼您吗，美丽的小姐。”

“那么允许我唤您为Lawrence？”她歪了歪头，嘴角勾起一丝微笑。

酒精，香烟，解开的衣领和揉乱的发梢。

房间里散落了一地的衣物和首饰，Evelyn在Neil脸侧留下几枚吻，口红的印记被指尖抚上，她在他的耳边低语着，但Neil完全没有在听她在讲什么。条纹衬衫的纽扣被慢慢地解开，Neil揽过Evelyn的肩，挡住她的视线，同时左手接住隐藏在袖口处的袖珍匕首，刀尖传来一阵冷意。

下一秒，Neil将匕首狠狠地插入女人的颈侧，突然涌出的血液沾在手套上，所幸鲜红的颜色在黑色的背景下并不明显。Evelyn只来得及小声地惊呼一声，便垂倒在Neil的怀中，失去了呼吸声。

特工看着臂弯里几乎一丝不挂的女人，想了想还是捡起地板上的衣裙为她穿上，最后将Evelyn的尸体搁在床上。他走进浴室用水抹去脸上和手臂上的血迹和口红，然后将皮带扣上，拿起外衣。

Neil望着镜中的自己，有些凌乱的金发挂在耳旁。他默默地将领带系在领口，调整好位置然后套上事先藏在柜中的战术背心。

Evelyn靠在自己身上的触感还未散去，但女人不知道的是，Neil心中想的是另一个人。他想象着Protagonist撩起他的发丝，指尖一路顺着眼眶到颈脖，在肌肤上刻下炙热的标记。男人会用数不清的吻和强壮有力的手臂包围住自己，最后捧起他的脸，在微微张开的唇瓣上狠狠地吻下去，直至氧气被耗尽，脸庞被染上一层红晕。

不是现在。

深吸一口气将心底的那阵情愫压下，让胸腔里的跳动恢复平静。他从浴室中走出，拾起掉落在地的匕首用床单擦干净上面的血迹，然后将Evelyn的手镯放进口袋里，便离开了那个房间。远处的走廊上传来轻微的打斗声，Neil想都没想，翻出手枪便跑了过去。

Protagonist和Alden Fairisles打成一团，周围的走廊静悄悄的，除了身体被砸到墙面上时发出的闷声。男人重重地一拳击向Alden的下巴，又是一脚踹在他的腹部，将对方打倒在地上，厚实的地毯消弱了躯体倒在地面上的声音。Alden见状伸出双手抓住Protagonist的肩部，将他也推倒在地。

年轻的军火商迅速地揽过男人的脖子，手臂紧紧的环绕着，试图将对方窒息。但身为信条最顶级的特工之一，Protagonist猛地将左手肘向后一移，趁着Alden痛呼着松开钳制时弯腰抓起之前混战中被打落的格洛克17，在几秒内将几枚子弹射向对方的躯干，并且躲开了Alden亮出的刀具，尖锐的刀锋只划破了西服的表层。

用力地将对方推压在墙上，Protagonist抢过他手里握着的尖刀，丢到地上，再一脚将武器踢到他们够不到的距离。“你杀不了我的！”Alden喘着气喊着，只换来了更大力度的压制，“等我姐姐发现了！唔，她会把你以，最残忍的方式，杀死的！”

他剧烈地挣扎着，双脚不停地踢向男人，脸部因为缺氧而变得通红。

“是吗？”Neil找准时机从一旁的遮挡物后走出，挑了挑眉。

“你，你又是谁！”

掏出那个镶满了宝石的手镯，在Alden越发越惊讶和恐慌的表情下，Neil抛下一句冷淡的句子：“我已经把她杀死了，所以你再怎么呼喊她也没有用了。”

接着，Protagonist用手枪里的最后一发子弹枪击了他。军火商的脑袋瞬间倒下，男人松开了手，让那具生命正在迅速流失的躯体顺着墙体倒下，Alden的眼中失去了光亮，脸上只留下一幅临死前不敢相信自己姐姐已经死亡的惊恐面容。

男人脱下那件被弄脏了的黑夹克，“看来伪装成一名私人保镖也不是什么难事，Alden也是够没警惕性了，连身边的保镖换了一个也没有注意到。”他摘下别在衣领和耳侧的线圈耳机，将其一块丢在尸体边上。

Neil耸耸肩，“Lytton和Riverty的房间在东侧，另外那两个呢？”

“也在那侧，我们走。”

他们一边奔跑着一边为手枪补充子弹，枪械发出响亮的声响，Protagonist将手中的武器抛给Neil，急速地将一名闻声而来的保镖从后方勒紧，让对方悄无声息地窒息而死。皮鞋踏在精美的毛毯上，墙面上的复古烛台点亮了夜间的过道，一幅幅典雅的油画随着步伐从他们眼角边闪过，若是除去那几滴不慎沾在布料上的鲜血，这栋豪华的别墅里仿佛什么也没有发生。

躲在墙角，他们看着Lytton和一名官员互相道了晚安后回到了各自的房间里，而另一边，Riverty正哼着歌慢悠悠地朝着自己走来，毫不知情接下来将要发生的事件。

Neil贴着墙站着，和男人一样把消音器旋转着安装好，然后默数三秒后向着不同方向出击。他冲向突然愣过神来的Riverty，抓住对方的肩膀就是致命的一枪，子弹穿过他的胸口，Riverty还没发出呼喊就瘫倒了。Neil拽着尸体，拖到一个不易被察觉的角落里放好。

片刻后Protagonist从身后的房间里退出，“最后两个目标，”他低头确认了一下手枪的弹夹，走向了面前的房间。

他们分别站在两扇门前，相视了一秒后同时破门而入。

Lytton正拿着本书坐在沙发上，在Neil举着枪进门时就果断地拿起自己防身的勃朗宁朝着门口打了几枪，却都被对方侧身躲过。不顾一旁的家具，Neil踢倒椅子奔向Lytton，直接将枪口抵在男人的太阳穴上，另一只手挡住了他的视线。

“听着，别杀我，求求了，”Lytton紧张地举起双手，“我可以告诉你所有你想知道的资料！别杀——”

“砰！”

放下手枪，Neil撇了一眼Lytton头上的弹孔，又望了眼落地窗外宁静的郊区夜景。他将枪柄收在背心里，然后回到了走廊上，看着自己的搭档顺利地从另一扇门中走出。“Lytton还想以交换信息来保全自己呢。”他轻笑着和Protagonist说道，他们今晚的任务完成了，剩下的只需回到自己的卧室里假装什么也没有发生。

Protagonist拍了拍Neil的肩，两人刚想踏上楼梯，Volkov的身影却忽然出现在转角处。

瞳孔突然放大，保镖的脚步声也越来越近。

就在那一瞬间，男人推开了他们身后储藏室的小门，两人挤了进去，门被锁上，他们在一片漆黑中听着Volkov在走廊上巡逻的声响。

狭小的空间中，他们面对面地贴着彼此，心跳和呼吸声被听得一清二楚。Neil盯着眼前的深色肌肤男人，看着他透亮的眼睛和饱满的双唇，脑海中描绘着梦中人的样貌。他们站得那么近，但他却不敢伸出手或做出任何动作。他喜欢，甚至可以说是爱上了Protagonist，但是男人未必对他有着相同的感情。如果他越界了，他们还能是搭档，是朋友吗？Neil摇摇头，他不知道。

他想说些什么，但男人将手指放在了他的嘴边，指腹碰到唇瓣和肌肤，带来一阵不易察觉的颤抖。他们对视着，在一片昏暗中摸索着勾勒出对方的轮廓。

不知道是谁先靠近了对方，但当Neil缓过神来时，Protagonist已经抬起头吻上了他。

像是舞者在跳着一曲华尔兹，他们贴近着彼此，唇上几乎不真实的柔软触感，伴着舌尖的缠绵和微弱的喘息。Neil身上的古龙水挥发在这窄小的储藏室里，优雅的鸢尾气息中揉合着香柠檬的清爽，又被刚才的暗杀行动而染上一抹鲜血的铁锈味。他的指尖带着一丝犹豫落在男人的脸庞上，抚摸着由渴望与现实构成的那片皮肤。

门外的脚步声还没有消失，紧迫感使得没人敢发出任何声响。Neil安静地接受着这枚吻，心跳却在逐渐加速。这是真的吗，他迷迷糊糊地想着，这到底是早已存在的情感，还是由黑暗和狭窄空间而引发的欲望？

直到他们不再听到走廊上传来的杂音，Protagonist放开了他，沉默再一次地充满了两人之间的空隙。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于亲上了！！！（后面开始要着重发展感情线了耶（）


	7. Chapter 7

南肯辛顿，Sator宅邸。

一沓资料和照片被Sator拍在桌面上，军火商怒气冲冲地朝着站在书房里的Neil和另外几名核心手下与保镖大吼道：“一个晚上，七个人被暗杀，其中就有我们刚刚建立关系的Mr Ambrose和Mr Lytton！”

“那么现在，”他仔细地盯着每一个人，凶狠的目光仿佛要把人生吞了似的，“很明显我们当中出现了个叛徒，将资料泄露给了他不应该有联系的某个组织。”

Sator走到Neil面前，直视着他的双眼，试图从中找出些不忠，“是你吗？新加入的Winfield先生？要知道你才刚刚成为我们的一员，是不是你泄漏了那些文件，安排人手去杀死那些官员的？”

“不是我，Mr Sator。”

冷静地开口回答道，Neil认真地看向Sator，在他的施压下也没有露出一丝恐惧和躲闪。几秒后，军火商退了一步，又转身问起了剩下的人员，怒吼声和手下唯唯诺诺的答复在书房中回荡着，连柜子上的水晶杯都在因为声波而颤动。

紧张的气氛凝固在房间中，Neil意识到留给自己的时间不多了，任务当下他得赶快集齐剩余的资料传送给总部，然后在一个合适的机会与Protagonist配合着杀除Sator和他的情报网上所有的涉及人员。但现在，他还需要打消Sator对他的怀疑……或许，特工沉思道，是时候找出一只替罪羊了。

这场会议最终以Sator气愤而无奈的手势而终结，军火商封锁了别墅里所有人的进出，想要趁此时机抓出那个泄漏信息的叛徒。他们被一一送回各自的套房，在没有获得Sator的允许下谁也不能随意走动。

Neil在两名保镖的护送下走回房间，但就在他们路过二楼走廊时，透过那几扇朝着大门口的拱形窗Neil看到了几辆小货车，几名司机正在往车后运去一箱箱的武器。他记下了那几辆货车的车牌号，随后装作什么也没有看见的样子继续向前走去，脑海中却是那些车的样子和里面装着的枪械种类。

他需要想办法尽快告诉总部这些信息，如果他们能够拦住那些车辆并且阻止即将发生的交易，那么他们就离彻底摧垮Sator的军火事业不远了，更何况也许这一举措还能救下战地里的数千条人命。

Neil这么想着，在向那两名黑衣保镖点头致意后推开房门，消失在门后。

从抽屉里的记事薄上撕下一张便签，Neil将自己记下的车牌号码写在米白色的纸张上，然后将纸叠起来塞进口袋里。

他愣了一会儿，又进到卧室里翻出藏在床头柜里的手机。Neil没有给Protagonist发消息，只是拿着手机躺倒在铺好的床单上，仰望着天花板上的吊灯。现在这种情况下，他也不确定Sator是否会监视网络上的消息，所以尽管组织的手机上发的短信都是被加密过的，为了万无一失还是最好不用电子产品交流情报。

但是现在他需要想出一个不易被发现的方法把这些车牌号交到Protagonist的手里，躲过Sator和Volkov的视线。

Neil揉了揉金发，脑海中回想着昨晚和搭档一起执行暗杀任务的场景，以及最后在黑暗中的那枚吻。唇边上的微弱触感似乎还未消失，他望着窗外逐渐暗下的天空，轻轻地将自己的指尖摸上嘴角。一枚超出了友情的吻，不管怎样，至少说明了他们之间还是有什么感情的存在。想到这里，Neil又笑了起来。

对了，他突然想起，Protagonist还在那所安全屋里，只要他能够找到一个送信人，就可以顺利将手中的信息传给搭档了。

从床上坐起身来，Neil站到窗前。落日将环绕着宅邸的绿地和花园铺上一层薄薄的金纱，哪怕它的主人是如此残忍而无情，这栋别墅在晚霞时分却露出了一丝温柔。盯着窗前的鲜花，Neil忽然有了办法。

顺着那条鹅卵石小路就是前几日见到的花艺师母女俩的居所，他可以拜托那位女孩趁着夜幕的降临将纸条送去安全屋，而他需要做的便是避开Sator的手下去拜访那位乐于助人的花艺师。

于是Neil打开门，还没等那位保镖反应过来就将手枪抵在了他的头部。他小幅度地挥了下手，用眼神让保镖从椅子上安静地站起，接着将一枚事先准备好的小型定时炸弹绑在对方的手腕上。“站着别动，要是被我发现你去通报Sator或者是任何人，你就死定了。”他低语道，给那名瑟瑟发抖的安保看了一眼手表上的按钮。

搞定门口的保镖，Neil借着大理石柱和雕刻着花纹的家具作为掩体悄悄地向着一楼前进，头顶传来巡逻的声音，他咬咬牙，抓着眼前保镖转头向上望去的那一机会向起居室冲去，躲在橱柜的背影里。

从正门口溜出去被发现的风险太大了，Neil知道起居室旁边的玻璃花房有一条通往屋后的小道，而这就是他的计划：从那条通道逃出别墅，将纸条交给花艺师后再原路返回，如果他速度够快的话，就能在晚餐前重新回到自己的套房。

伴随着一声微弱的“吱呀”声，玻璃门被Neil拉开一条缝隙，几秒后他就被温室中的各种植物和花朵所包围起来。玻璃房中央是一套舒适的沙发和摇椅，左斜侧方便是Neil在寻找的出口。小心地拨开挡住视线的叶子和花瓣，他从温室的一端走到了门口，透明的门外是一条隐藏在草丛中的小路，再往远处看就是花艺师的小木屋。

两分钟后，Neil敲响了木屋的门，在小门被打开的那一瞬间闪进了屋内。

”很抱歉打扰了您，夫人。”他向着有些受了惊的女士说道，抬头看到了手里捧着一把野花，正拿着剪刀打理花束的女孩。

他将那张揉皱了的纸和几张100英镑的纸币递给花艺师，“我需要你的帮助，”他严肃地说着，“将这张纸条送到它背后写着的地址，若是有人问你要去哪里，就说你缺少了某种急用的花材要去补货。不要告诉任何人关于我过来见你的事情。你能做到吗？”

面前的女孩点点头，她相信善良的Winfield先生一定是有什么急事才会在这种特殊时期来找她的，况且上一次他原谅了她忘记送花，这次有她能够帮上的忙自己一定会做到的。

女孩将花束放在工作台的一边，用围裙擦了擦手接过那张纸条和钱币，将它们塞进口袋里。“您放心，Winfield先生，我这就出发。”

“非常感谢，小姐。”Neil暗自呼了一口气，转身离开了小木屋，在越来越暗的天色下向着温室的门口奔去。

就在他伸手要去推开门时，一个瘦长的人影出现在了他的眼前。

“需要帮忙吗？”那个人一字一句地说着，熟悉的声音让Neil突然一窒，寒冷攀上了背脊。“Lawerence Winfield先生？”

是Volkov。

Neil愣住了，他看了一眼手表，“该死，是那个保镖——”

“——哦，不，”Volkov轻蔑地摇摇头，“我相信你所指的那名可怜人还站在他的岗位上不敢动呢。像我这种总是注意着周围的一切变化的人，早就看出来你有些不太对劲了，我只需要一个时机将你和证据逮住。”

向后退去，Neil随手解除了炸弹的按钮，他不想在这种时刻将楼里的保镖炸上天引来更多人。他迅速地环顾四周，试图找出一条可以逃生的线路，而Volkov则朝着他逼近，凶狠的笑容挂在脸上。

“Winfield并不是你的名字吧？”他接着问道，“你不用回答，我会把你带到Mr Sator的密室里，让他用尽所有残酷的手段获取你的身份和背后的组织。”保镖狠狠地抓住Neil的下巴，将他的头仰起。

他猛地向Neil击去一拳，将金发青年打倒在地。Neil痛苦地捂住腹部，另一只手颤抖着将上半身支起，他喘着气，但是双眼中却逐渐染上了一股杀气。

杀死Volkov是唯一能保住任务的选项。

下一秒他用力地撞向Volkov，然后伸出拳头击向男人的脸部，在Volkov还没反应过来时站起踩住了他的手臂，如愿以偿地听到对方的痛呼。但是他忽略了那把别在保镖身后的手枪，Volkov用空余的手拿出那把枪向Neil打去，枪声回荡在花园里。

幸好Neil敏捷地跳到一旁躲过了从耳边飞速射过的子弹，而这一举动却让Volkov重新站立起来，保镖迈着大步冲向Neil，将他抵在墙体上，往特工的身上又补了几拳，玻璃倒映出两人打斗中的身影。Volkov拽着Neil试图将他带回室内，就在对方拉开门时Neil抓住了他的手掌和肩头，往着相反方向突然按下，将骨头脱臼，在对方突然失去重心时给自己争得了几秒钟的时间。  
用尽全力将Volkov扑倒在玻璃门上，两个人的重力将门压倒，玻璃碎片散落了一地，刮破了他们的手心和脸颊。Neil胡乱地拿起一把边缘锋利的碎片向Volkov的手臂和颈侧划去，刹那间一片鲜血淋漓。他抢过Volkov手里的枪械将弹夹取出丢向温室的的角落里，接着勒住了对方的脖子。

Volkov咒骂了一声，转过身将Neil按倒。他们在一地的玻璃渣间翻滚着，打翻了那些摆在矮柜上的水晶花瓶，清水倒在他们脸上，盛开的飞燕和铃兰摔落在冰凉的地板上，脆弱的花瓣飘散在空中。

Neil感到Volkov的拳脚打在自己身体上，疼痛已经变得麻木，他咳出一口血，用四肢抵挡这保镖的攻击，一块尖锐的玻璃划破了眉梢，伤痕出流着血液。他被Volkov拦腰抱起又被摔在瓷砖上，伤口发出阵痛，全身的细胞叫嚷着放弃。

不，他狼狈地从地上爬起，他不会就这么让Volkov带走他。

他想起与Protagonist在信条基地训练的动作，耳边仿佛又听到了教官大吼着指令和教导。但最重要的是，他不想就因为自己的失误而让任务失败，连累上已经不仅是他的搭档的男人。那段相处的时光，那些无意间的触碰，那枚躲在角落里的吻，回忆交织在一起，最终化为爆发的力量。

Neil闷声接受着来自Volkov的又一击，紧接着他踢向了对方的侧腰，伸手掰过男人的肩膀，掐住他的颈脖压制住Volkov。没有给对方一秒的喘息，Neil使劲地打击着他的头部和胸骨，直到他听到了骨头被打断的声音。

一只手保持着按压着Volkov脖子的姿势，Neil又抓起一旁的玻璃片费力地将其插入保镖的胸腔，猛然喷出的血液弄脏了原本干净平整的衬衫。Volkov突然睁大了眼睛，张着嘴想要呼吸，Neil加大了手中的力度，片刻后，他看着Volkov慢慢地瘫软下去，等待对方彻底死亡后，他才起身，大口地呼吸着空气。

没等他缓过劲来，一大群保镖和Sator便跑了进来——他们一定是在刚才的混战中触发了某个隐藏的警报器。

Sator在看到浑身是血和玻璃渣的Neil和躺倒在地上的Volkov时愣住了，他缓缓地蹲下身，将手指按在Volkov的脉搏上，在发现自己的贴身保镖已经失去了生命时盯住了还在喘着气，满脸伤痕的Neil。

“我从楼上看到他拿着什么在往外跑，”Neil编织起谎言，“我本想拦住他看看他到底拿着什么东西……结果他，我只看到那是一张纸条，他把那张纸撕成了碎片吞咽了下去……然后我们就打了起来。”

接过旁人的纸巾，Neil抹了把脸继续说着，“Volkov就是叛徒，我敢确定，Mr Sator。否则他为什么会在天暗下来的时刻偷偷摸摸地来到这个出口？”

思考了一会儿，Sator沉重地点了点头。“Volkov近期一直表现得有些反常，但我从未想到他竟然就是那个叛徒。”

“赶紧去挖个坑，把他埋起来。”他吩咐着手下，随后转向Neil，“我认为我们需要谈谈，Winfield先生。”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我终于把Volkov给杀了！  
> 我好快乐！


	8. Chapter 8

Sator坐在书桌前，拿起一旁的酒杯倒上酒，转身将一沓文件抛到桌面上。Neil有些不解地看着军火商向他递来一支钢笔，微微皱起了眉毛。

“Volkov曾经所有的资产现在转移到你的名下，”Sator开口道，向对方指出文件上打出的名字和底下列着的注册公司及其它的一些业务，“签下字，这些都是你的了。”他将纸张向前推了推，然后倒回座椅上，扶住了额头。

待Neil在空白处签上自己的名字，军火商便收起那些资料，起身向着后方的书柜走去。他拉开其中的一扇橱门，Neil稍稍弯过头，看到了里面的黑色保险箱，亮红色的字母跳动着显示出输入密码的标语，Sator侧过身挡住了Neil的视线，但传来的四下按键的“滴滴”声说明了密码是四位数。军火商将那份文件放了进去，隐隐约约地Neil还能看见另外几叠资料和移动硬盘，但还没等他看清楚，Sator就关上了保险箱。

他重新在办公椅上坐下，交叉着手指仔细地观察着眼前的年轻人。“我从未怀疑过Volkov，”他喝了一口酒，“但他最近确实总是突然消失，举动也变得有些奇怪。他甚至有跟我提到，这里有人是个叛徒。”

“你说，Winfield先生，若他就是那个叛徒，他为什么还要在我面前提起这种事呢？”

Neil沉默了片刻。他不明白Sator为何会这样问他，难道他不相信自己？毕竟Volkov是他的私人保镖，就这么突然地死去的确还是会引起一丝疑惑。但是文件都签了，Sator也许是在试探他，也许只是想从自己口中得到更多的信息。

没等Neil回答，Sator又接着说起话来。

“我从来不会容忍任何背叛我的人，但是Volkov，我那么信任的手下，他会为了什么而叛变呢？”

“如果我发现得够早，也许我还能阻止他的行为，告诉他，就算是最毒恶的人也能被原谅。当然，现在一切都太晚了，已经发生的事我们无法反转。”

Sator抬起头，看着脸上还挂着伤口的Neil，凌乱的衣衫被溅上了血迹。“我们要换人了，Winfield先生，”他又望向窗外的黑夜，云层挡住了月亮，只有少数的星星还在闪烁，“危险正在到来，如果连Volkov都背叛了我，那谁知道还有哪些叛徒正隐藏在我们身边？”

军火商站起来拍了拍Neil的肩膀，“走吧，Winfield先生。”

Neil梳理了一下碎发，“我知道了，Mr Sator，任何可疑的现象我都会告知您的。”随后他便离开了书房，心中却越发越觉得不对劲。

刚才Sator盯着他的眼神……那种试图将他的伪装看穿的目光让Neil感到十分不适。他要尽快收集全所有的资料，将这个卧底任务结束，哪怕他已经除掉了最有威胁的Volkov，Sator的那一番话语让他意识到危机还未过去，他在这里待得越久，被军火商扯下伪装的可能性也就越大。

Volkov的死亡，将那份存在于Sator军火事业中少数的信任撕成了碎片。

所幸在获得Volkov那部分的资产后，Neil能够查找到的资料也越来越多。他将那些密密麻麻的文件统一拷贝到邮件里发送给信条总部，不久后也收到了Protagonist发来的简讯，通知他那几辆载满了武器的车辆均以被警方拦下。

男人又发来一条消息：“我们还差最后一点核心资料，在Sator的保险箱里。”

回想起几个小时前在Sator书房里的场景，Neil低下头，敲打着键盘，“我知道在哪里，密码不清楚，但我可以尝试着撬锁。”

“明天早上去试试看，成功的话你直接带着资料撤离，我会在大门口接应。”

Neil没有去问如果失败会怎么办，他心里清楚这项任务只能成功不能失手，要是他被Sator抓到，眼前几乎就是死路一条。

屏幕另一端的Protagonist像是察觉到了Neil的情绪变化，很快又有一条短信发了过来：“你会顺利地完成这项任务的，Neil。相信你自己。”

看着语句最后那个与对方性格完全不符的笑脸表情，Neil小声地笑了笑，“我没事，明天见。”他点击发送，然后等着对话框里的提示变成已读。他们都没有提起前几天的那个吻，但是Neil能察觉到他们之间感情上的细微变化。

放下手机，简单地淋浴洗漱，再换上干净而舒适的棉麻睡衣，Neil随手从一边的书柜上抓了本小说走到床边打开夜灯。接着他从小酒柜中挑选出一瓶红酒给自己倒了半杯，然后端着高脚杯躺进了舒适的床被之间，指尖夹起薄薄的书页往后翻去。这将是他留在这个房间中的最后一晚，任务成功他便会回到熟悉的安全屋，失败肯定会被Sator关进地下室折磨。不管明天的结局如何，现在还是享受当下吧，Neil这样想着，拿起酒杯抿了一口红酒。

夜深人静，房间中只剩下玻璃杯被放下和翻动书本的声音。除了Neil，没有人知道明天将要发生的事件。

床头柜上的闹钟指针移动到了5点，Neil掀开被子开始检查自己的装备。

原先的手机已经被他摧毁，但是从上次Protagonist带来的背包中他找出了一对透明耳机以用于通讯。Neil将那两枚小巧的器件塞进耳朵，然后摁了一下上面的突起。“We live in a twlight world。”他说出暗号，等待着另一端的回复。

“And there are no friends at dusk，”熟悉的声线响起，Neil的嘴角微微上扬，“拿上那把放在夹层里的格洛克，撬锁工具你有吗？”

Neil看着躺在自己手心里的器械，“我有，”他说道，“一切已经准备就绪，Sator和其他人应该还在睡觉，安保会在5分钟后有一次换岗，我会趁着那几分钟进入书房拿取资料。”

“我在大门右侧的那辆车子里，现在外面没有什么可疑的人物。”男人的声音顿了顿，Neil似乎能听到背景里透过车窗传来的风声，“有麻烦直接说，我扮成政府官员从大门进去应该可以吸引一部分的注意力，用那段时间逃离别墅。”

“那你怎么办？”

“……”

“我知道了。”

Neil不再说话。他拿上手套，取出手枪确认子弹数量充足，他最后看了一眼这个房间，没有留下任何会让人怀疑的细节后屏息着打开门锁，推开房门观察着外面的动静。

很快他就看到楼层上的保镖们都向着楼梯口走去，Neil左右望了望，弯着腰贴着墙壁溜了出去。皮鞋没有在地毯上发出太大的声响，他蹲在楼梯旁的角落里，听着那群保镖在前厅里聚集起来。迅速地跑下阶梯，没等任何人发觉，他闪进一堵墙的后方。离他不远的左边，就是Sator藏有保险箱的书房。

那些安保人员站在一起，Neil躲在遮挡物后听着他们接受着当日的指令。他深吸了几口气，试图平缓自己剧烈的心跳——倒不是说他从未有过这样的卧底任务，但接近Sator是目前以来最困难也是最危险的一次。更何况，他明白他接下来的所有举动都牵连着自己和Protagonist甚至是整个组织的未来。

缓慢地挪动到那扇黑胡桃木门前，Neil掏出工具开始对付那个安装在门旁的指纹解锁仪。小心翼翼地撬开外壳，他的指尖灵活地转辗在那一根根电线和装置间，偶尔地用钳子剪断某处，再用扳手找到正确的角度施压。没过一分钟，伴随着一声几乎听不到的提示音，绿色的小灯亮了起来，Neil转身进入房间，关上了大门。

回想起昨天和Sator的谈话，他快步走向书橱，拉开柜门，目光落在那个黑漆的保险箱上。他盯着密码锁研究了一小会儿，便拿着细长的道具开始撬锁，同时尝试着几个可能性较大的四位数组合。书房里的摆钟发出“滴答滴答”的声音，提醒着Neil他剩余的时间不多了，特工加大了手中的力度，感觉着工具顶端触碰到某个零件后将手一扭，在键盘上输入几个数字后，保险箱的门被撬开了。

戴着手套的双手取出里面的几份牛皮纸文件夹和硬盘，Neil轻轻地关上保险箱，想要重新站起来时却猛然感到一把枪对上了自己的后脑勺。

一只手抢走了那几个文件夹，然后Sator的声音从头顶传来。

“你最好给我几个合适的理由，不要让我现在就将子弹射穿你的脑袋。”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

冰凉的枪口抵在脑后，Neil一句话也没说。相反，他在脑海里飞速地寻找着自己计划中存在的失误，试图寻找出为什么Sator会在这里，在这个时间点发现他。他迟迟没有向Protagonist呼救，但他知道男人此时一定在听着他们的对话。

“你真的以为我会相信你的故事，然后认为Volkov就是那个叛徒？不。”Sator继续说着，枪身仍然抵在Neil身后，“Volkov跟我说过，你看起来有些令人怀疑。在他不幸被你杀死后，我的直觉告诉我事情绝不是这么简单。”

“所以我一大早就来到书房里，毕竟如果那个叛徒想要获得资料，他最后必定会想方设法去拿出我放在保险箱中的机密文件。而我发现了你，Winfield先生。”

Sator弯下腰从Neil的耳边抠出那两枚耳机，看了一眼，“你不会还等待着你的救兵来把你带出去吧？可惜了。”他将耳机丢在地上，用脚狠狠地踩在上面，将那小巧的通讯器碾压成一摊碎片。

紧接着军火商喊来几名强壮的保镖，将枪口挪下，打向了Neil的侧腰，足够痛苦但不会致命。他命令那几名保镖将Neil架起带去地下室，自己则捡起那几份文件夹和硬盘跟了上去。

Neil中弹后有些昏昏沉沉的，他能感觉伤口处因为动作被撕裂开来，不用低头看就知道鲜血早已染红了衬衫。但这些都不是重点，Neil闭紧了双眼，是他搞砸了整个任务，他应该更加小心，警惕着Sator的出现。而现在他即将把Protagonist也一起搅进这个混乱的事故中，假如他的搭档决定冲进别墅带他撤离的话。

那两个站在Neil一左一右的保镖忽然停下脚步，突如其来的停止让Neil因为惯性差点撞到坚硬的墙面上。他睁开眼睛认出了那间隐藏在地下的秘密书房，想起之前自己是怎么借着警报器的测试进去偷窃资料的。

几秒钟后，当Sator输入电子锁的密码，Neil被拉进了地下室。但他们没有停下，Sator摁下墙上的某个按钮，他们对面的墙体缓缓地移动，露出一道门。“把他绑在椅子上，然后离开。”Sator对着众人吼了一声，消失在一旁的阴影中。

手铐被卡在特工的手腕上，冰冷的金属质感伴随着枪口的剧痛让Neil小声地吸着气，皮革和粗麻绳将他紧紧地绑在椅子上，动弹不得。他身后的门被关上了，于是他的视线落入了一片未知的漆黑之中，耳边是自己的喘气声和Sator拉开柜门取出什么物品的声响。

“我相信你知道我要问什么，”军火商低声怒吼着，“你是谁，你背后的组织是什么，以及你们的目标和计划，现在告诉我，否则我会让你知道，背叛了Andrei Sator的人会遭到什么样的下场！”

Neil抿住了嘴，如果他导致了任务的失败，那他至少要保全Protagonist和信条的一切。他默默地坐在黑暗里，感受着腰部传来的阵痛。

“不想说？”Sator从角落里走出，“我有的是时间和办法让你开口。”

他愤怒地掐住Neil的喉咙，看着对方艰难地呼吸着却没有说出一句话，又一边慢慢地施力，居高临下地盯着特工因缺氧而变得通红的脸庞。

不知道过了多久，Sator才松开手，趁着Neil大口喘着气时转身拿出了一支针管。他取出一盒透明的药剂，将那看似无害的液体汲取到针管里，然后打开他们头顶的一盏灯，让强烈的白光打在Neil身上，变得暗红的血迹和被汗水打湿的发缕在刺眼的灯光下看得一清二楚。

Sator完成了手中的动作，将那剂药水在Neil眼前晃了晃，“知道这是什么吗？”他残忍地笑了起来，接着绕到他背后，将针头对准了他的手臂，“它会让你看到你的噩梦，让你抓狂，但是没关系，不出一会儿你就会向我求饶了。”

话语刚落，他推进针管，将那神秘的药剂注射进血管里。

Neil听到Sator离去的脚步声，药物还没有生效，但长时间没有得到治疗的伤口和刚才的一番施暴已经让他有些奄奄一息。坚持住，他对自己说，哪怕要以死亡为代价，他都不会将Protagonist和信条的信息暴露出去。

灰暗逐渐遍布他的视线，就在他闭上眼的那一刻，Neil听到了耳旁的呼喊。

“Neil！”

他猛地睁大了眼睛，灰蓝色的眼眸中倒映出男人被压倒在地的情形。

Protagonist望向他，原先的大衣和西服外套被人暴力地扯下丢在溅满了血的地板上。他身上有好几处枪伤，还有被鞭打过的痕迹，烙印在皮肤上的鲜红印记让Neil忍不住伸出手想要为他包扎伤口，却被椅子上的麻绳所束缚。

他无助地看着几名看起来像是Sator的手下将男人推到自己面前的椅子上，毫不犹豫地抬起腿踢在他的伤痕处，那一声声闷哼就像是世界上最刺耳痛苦的哀嚎，击垮着他内心最后的防线。

“不——！”Neil喊出声，“停下！”

但眼前的画面并不会因他的阻止而停下。Neil眼睁睁地目睹自己的搭档被击中胸腔，他仿佛能听见肋骨被打碎和男人忍住剧痛吸气的声音。

他要救下Protagonist。

但现在的他，被绑在椅背上无法挣脱，他唯一能做的就是亲眼看着对方被折磨，自己却无能为力。怒气，恐惧，和痛苦同时占据了他的脑海，眼前的事物越来越模糊不清，Neil瑟缩起来，眼中布满了血丝。

忽然身后传来一阵打斗间的咒骂和重物被扔向墙体或是地面的声响，紧接着是小刀刮破绳索时刀锋传来的冰冷触感。还没等Neil反应过来，他就被人扶起向外带去，面前的残暴画面和从椅子上被拉起的不适感让他弯下腰来，四周的一片混乱使Neil眼前一黑，失去了支撑倒了下去。

“那只是幻觉！Neil！”

朦胧间他听到有人在呼唤他的名字，一双有力的手将他从地上拎起。Neil难受地闭上了眼，任由那个人抱起他朝着某个方向奔去。莫名的熟悉和信任感让他抓紧了手边的布料，陷入到昏迷之中。

Neil是被耳边不断的枪声惊醒的。

勉强地睁开沉重的眼睑，他发现自己正躺在Protagonist的怀里。他们躲在一堵墙的后面，男人在给手枪换上子弹，还没有注意到Neil的醒来。

等到他抬起头，对上金发青年疲惫而带着一丝困惑的眼神时，Protagonist望了一眼墙外向着他们跑来的保镖，回过头对Neil说道：“Sator给你注射的药剂应该差不多失效了，你的伤口太大了没办法在短时间内处理，拿上枪，我们得先闯出去再说。”

Neil点点头，随即接过男人递给他的枪，拉开保险杆。腰部的枪伤使他不能独自走动，于是他揽住Protagonist的颈侧，被对方用一只手抱起，然后空出自己握着枪身的手心对准了两人即将面对的安保人员。

按下扳机，子弹精准地打穿保镖的头颅，一具具身体随着血液的溅出倒下。Neil努力不去管自己的伤口，将精力全部集中在打倒向着他们冲来的保镖的身上，他拿着枪的手微微有些颤抖，但每一发子弹都击中了目标的要害。与此同时，Protagonist举着自己的枪一边扫射着通往出口的路线，一边扛着Neil跨过躺在地毯上的尸体，浑然不顾脸庞和手臂上大大小小的伤痕。

大厅里乱成一团，被吓着了的仆人尖叫着到处躲闪，从各个角落里赶来的保镖们对着耳机大喊着试图拦下Protagonist和Neil。子弹被用尽，男人伸出拳头砸向一名安保，拽着他的头部将另一个保镖击晕过去，然后踩着那些呼吸微弱的人们的身体用尽全力打开大门，护住Neil的身子滚下了大理石阶梯，落在门前的草坪上。

没过几秒他抱起Neil狂奔到停在路边的汽车旁，拉开副驾驶的车门将捂着腰侧的特工塞进车里，接着自己坐上驾驶座，在追兵赶到的前一秒打着方向盘加速着开车逃离了Sator豪宅的门口。

直到他们驶出一段距离，Protagonist才停下车，急忙地撩开被沾红的衣摆，检查着Neil的枪伤。“Neil？Neil！”他喊着，身旁的男孩迷迷糊糊地转过头，脸上的表情明显地反映出他此时的煎熬。男人寻找着车厢里的紧急医疗箱，但是里面的绷带却不够用，伤口边缘也已经开始恶化。

Neil低下头看着自己一片狼籍的腰身，垂下了眼睛。他不知道他们还要多少时间才能抵达安全屋，大量出血和先前受的伤及可能会让他在得到医治前就送入死神的国度。他想和对方坦白一切，想要在也许是自己生命的最后一刻告诉男人自己爱他，亲口对他说出一句“我爱你”。但是他什么也没说出口。

如果现在说了，他会不会往后的一辈子都想着自己？Neil从错乱的思路中找到一丝清醒，他不想让男人一直为自己悲伤，也不想将他困在这样的关系当中。他们之间是有着什么情绪，但是只要Neil不说，他们就可以当作这一切都不存在，也许在未来Protagonist会找到那个对的人，而自己，不如消失在记忆里。

于是想说的那句情话最终变为了“资料……我没拿到，对不起……”

他的搭档看了他一眼，担心的神情中带着不理解Neil在这种情况下还要在意任务成功的疑惑。Protagonist从战术背心里取出那份被压皱了的文件夹和移动硬盘，给Neil看了一眼又放了回去，“Sator把它们搁在地下室里了，我看到就直接顺走了——”

他突然听到男人骂了一句，顺着他的目光瞥向窗外，三架直升机正朝着他们飞来。如果没猜错的话，Sator一定也在那上面安装了炸弹和其它重型武器，此时应该正瞄准了他们所在的车辆。

“来不及了！”男人喊着，赶紧用自己的身体挡住Neil。

火光四射，一颗炸弹在车顶爆炸，几乎是瞬间烟雾和火焰就吞并了整辆车。Protagonist推开车门和Neil一同滚到地上，车门帮他们抵挡了一部分掉落下来的零件和烈焰。借着灰烟的遮挡，他们倒在公路边的树丛里，咳嗽着拂去脸上的灰尘。幸运的是，没有人被烧伤。

直升机上的驾驶员和保镖在上空停留了一会，他们认为两人已经在车中被炸死，便通过无线电告知了Sator，随后离开了现场。

另一旁躲在树丛里的男人抓着通讯器请求着支援和医疗队，浑身是血的Neil扯着他的袖口尽力保持着清醒状态，却在最终，在Protagonist焦急的呼喊声和支援小队赶来的脚步声中再一次地失去了意识。

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是tp的POV！  
> （是比较短小的一章www  
> （以及所以关于医疗的部分都是我瞎编的有bug请见谅

是从什么时候开始的？

男人看着Neil被放在担架上，队医剪开撕碎的衣角，检查着不断恶化中的枪伤。他们坐在小货车的后方，医疗用品被堆在车厢一角，随着车辆的行驶颠簸着。“情况有点不太乐观。”队医放下手中的工具，接过旁人递上的小镊子，弯腰仔细地挑出那些陷在伤口中的碎石和杂物，金属的子弹碎片掉落在盘子里，发出清脆的声音。

“什么意思，”他忍不住加大了声音，“什么样的情况？你们……我们能做什么？”

棕发女人望向他，又低头示意着Neil的腰侧，“出血量太多，血压不平稳会引起重度休克甚至是死亡，”她拿起干净的绷带和布条压住伤口，将纱布缠了几圈打了一枚结，“我们现在没办法为他输血，只能等到了基地去做手术。”

“还有多久到。”

“半小时，我们已经是最快的速度了。”

Protagonist看向脸色惨白的Neil，深吸了一口气，伸出左手替他将挡在脸颊上的金发撩回到耳后。他就这么愣愣地坐在那儿，眼神一刻也不曾离开躺在担架上的搭档，直到另一名队员小声询问他身上的擦伤是否需要处理，他才意识到自己一直牵着Neil的手，很久都没有放开。

他默默地侧过身，让对方用棉签擦去手臂上零零星星的血迹，酒精带来细微的刺痛，一时间里车厢里只剩下众人的呼吸声和车外呼啸而过的风声。

是从哪一刻开始，他对Neil的感情从单纯的好友及搭档关系升为了更加私人的情绪？

3年前，信条总部训练室。

严肃的教官在铺着垫子的房间中踱步，随后停下脚步，站在训练室的中央，“今天，你们将要练习近身格斗术，学会如何在没有任何武器的帮助下顺利地压制你的目标。和你身边的人合并成一组，训练开始！”

此时已经是整个班上成绩最好的Neil朝着Protagonist挑了下眉，“走吧，你先来还是我先？”他笑着走到自己的位置上，甩了甩头，摆出动作。

Protagonist迅速地一拳击去，Neil向右移去，用左手挡住了他的拳头，然后把对方向自己扯过去。为了保持平衡男人向后倒去，在Neil扑向自己时向一旁闪去，顺势抓住他的手腕，一个转身将还未反应过来的Neil压倒在地。

他们贴得太近了，鼻尖差一点就要相碰。Protagonist拽着Neil的手腕，跨坐在他的身上，蓝色和咖啡色的眼睛中是彼此的脸庞。显然他们都没有料到事情结果会变成这样，在愣了两秒后Protagonist松开手，重新站起来，Neil用手臂将自己从垫子上撑起，两人都没有说话。

为什么自己的心会跳得那么快？

那时的Protagonist还并不明白，自己已经陷入了名为Neil的漩涡。

后来的日子里他们总是频繁地见到对方，无论是训练时，还是在食堂里和别人聊天时，或是从走廊上的擦身而过。他看到Neil灿烂的笑容，仿佛永远也用不完的精神和体力，随意塞进腰带里的衬衫衣摆，那些画面被刻在脑海里，怎么也消散不了。

再往后他们被一起叫进办公室里，成为了正式接受任务的特工搭档。他们在酒吧里用小票和饮料传递信息，在灯光和人群下跳着舞，Neil那时用的古龙水配上伏特加的酒味从自己肩头飘过；他们在晚宴上扮成富商，他还记得每次出那样的任务都是Neil帮他挑选合适的领带和外套；他们会在任务成功后回到安全屋里开一瓶酒，站在夜空下让高脚杯相碰，偶尔搭上几句不怎么好笑的冷笑话。

而更多的时候，他看到的是顶着一头乱毛的Neil趴在桌子上，手里压着新的资料和地图，一边的咖啡动都没动。男人会随手将挂在椅背上的大衣盖在他身上，计算着时间去安全屋里的小厨房泡上一壶红茶，准备好牛奶和方糖，再把Neil叫醒，在对方快乐地捧着茶杯小口抿着时取走那几张纸，研究着男孩在上面做的笔记。

Protagonist和Neil中间的距离被拉短，那些亲密的触碰和熟知对方的喜好，和两人之间的默契无一暗示着感情上的细小变化。

他们是朋友，是搭档，而另一层关系在时间流逝间慢慢地浮出水面。

是“爱人”。

尽管他不能完全确定Neil是否也一样对自己抱有同样的感情，但是那些举措和眼神不会撒谎。过于亲昵的拥抱和话语远远超过了一对正常搭档间的互动，Protagonist也没有拒绝那些动作，而是通过无声的回应默许着那一切。

但他们始终没有打破那堵挡住面前的墙。或许是因为害怕感情会影响以后的行动，也许是因为不想就这么将彼此约束在自己身边。他不知道，只能用沉默的举动在每次任务中保护着Neil。

而那枚或许有些冲动的吻，是按捺不住的爱与热情。

也许是时候捅破那最后一层枷锁了，Protagonist想着，眼角余光仍然停留在陷入昏迷中的Neil脸上，祈祷着那双眼睛会重新睁开，然后听见他熟悉的略带沙哑的嗓音叫出自己的名字。

车子忽然停下，“我们到了，”有人说道。

后车厢的门被拉开，突然涌入的上午阳光让所有人眨了眨眼。Protagonist扶住担架的一边，配合着队医将Neil带进室内，轮子光滑的地板上转动着，手术室的大门已经被打开，里面穿戴整齐的医疗队忙碌地准备着需要用上的器具。

在Neil被推进去的前一秒，男人握紧了他的手。

“任务完成了，Neil，”他轻声呢喃，“你可以醒来了吗？我还在这里等你。”

他抬起金发青年的手，在手背上落下一吻，随后看着Neil的身影消失在手术室的门后，头顶的指示灯用红色的灯光显示出“手术正在进行中”的标示。

Neil，你一定要醒来。Protagonist盯着那两扇白色的门，眼眶中有些湿润。他还没有告诉Neil自己对他的感情，他还没有将他紧紧地揽入一个真正的拥抱当中，他还没有对着自己的爱人说出“我爱你”。

空荡的走廊里，只剩下男人一个人孤独的背影。

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

机器的嗡嗡声，点滴顺着细管流下，除此之外诺大的病房里一片安静。

Neil躺在病床上，许久未打理的金发搭在眼前，脸上的伤痕都已经被细心地处理完包扎起来。被洁白的床单所挡住的是腰身上厚厚的绷带，手臂上插着各种输药管，叫不上名字的药物慢慢地被注入男孩消瘦的身体里，在他沉睡中为他提供一切需要的养分和治疗。

他的脑袋很沉，有些头痛，不过是在可以接受的范围内。Neil还睁不开眼睛，但是身下柔软的床垫和枕头说明了他还活着。他想动动手指，至少告诉身边的人自己已经醒来了，但他使不上力，整具身体都沉甸甸的，除了自己飞速运转的大脑。

如果自己活过来了，那Protagonist呢？他有受重伤吗？他现在在哪里？

过了片刻，他又被这群想法卷入犯困的漩涡里，缓缓地跌回睡眠之中。

他不知道的是，Protagonist就坐在他的旁边，看着Neil睡着了的面容。男人的手掌小心翼翼地抚上他的侧脸，温柔地摩擦着那片还是有些苍白的肌肤，指尖传递着令人舒适的温度。

午后灿烂的阳光透过窗户懒洋洋地洒在病房里，落在Neil的鼻尖和睫毛上，为他添上一层淡淡的柔光。男人望着躺在床上的搭档，觉得对方此时就仿佛是从天堂坠落在人间的天使，不禁握紧了Neil的手，抬起那些细长而优雅的手指再次吻上去。光芒照在他的背上，在房间的地板上映出他坐在床边的影子。

床头柜边上的圆形挂钟慢悠悠地走着，护士从楼下采来的野花被放在玻璃瓶里，散发出微微的清香。不知道过了多久，医生出现在门口，来给Neil重新换上干净的绷带和检查他目前的情况。

男人站在一旁看着对方将那些沾了血印的纱布丢进医疗废物垃圾桶里，熟练地拿起注射器将止痛药和安眠剂注射进血管中。“他大概什么时候能醒来？”他问道，目光落在Neil紧闭的双眼上。

“也许三五天，也许一个月，”医生将绷带打好结，“但是他是幸运的，我们能够及时止血并且处理好伤口，而足够的睡眠能让他更快地恢复。”

他看了眼仍然有些担忧的Protagonist，“不用担心，”他接着说着，“他会醒来的。”

男人点点头，目送着医生收拾好用具，在病例板上写了几句，然后走出门外。他看了一下手表，意识到待会自己还有一场会议，于是他匆匆来到Neil身边，“我一会就回来，Neil。”他说，接着弯下身将特工揽入一个拥抱中。他轻轻地把门带上，向着会议室的方向离去。

后来Neil又朦朦胧胧地醒来了几次，但每次都只是暂时的清醒。逐渐地他能够稍微地挪动四肢，眼部能感受到外界的光线。有时他会听到Protagonist在他身边说着什么，但总是还没听清楚就又陷入昏迷。

“Neil，或许你现在能听见，或许你还在沉睡。”

“但请原谅我的懦弱，不敢在你的面前直接说出接下来我想告诉你的一切。”

Protagonist吸了一口气，牵着Neil的手将掌心放在自己心脏的位置，让他的心跳顺着指尖穿梭在两人之间。他微微低下头，像是在组织语言般，愣了一会儿才重新看向金发青年的面容。  
“其实，我很早以前就开始注意到我对你的感情上的变化了。”

“无论是熟知你的喜好，和你一起参与各种任务，还是片刻休息间的玩笑和打闹。那些看似细微的动作却代表了无法用言语所表达的情感。”

“还记得你有次在等待中给我读过卡里· 纪伯伦的诗词，’热烈的爱情是不可抑制的渴望’——而我想，现在我终于能够明白它所描述的感觉了。我们作为朋友，作为搭档，但我希望更多。”  
“我爱你，Neil。”

“你愿意成为我的爱人，我的伴侣吗？”

男人向前俯去，指尖勾勒着Neil的眼眶，鼻尖，下颚线，宛如在触碰一座精美的石膏像，缓慢而轻柔，深怕不小心就摧毁了那脆弱的艺术品。然后他捧起他的脸颊，闭上眼深深地吻了下去，尽管他知道他将不会获得任何回应。

可是他感到唇间的颤抖，感到泪水流下带来一丝湿润。

“我愿意。”

Neil……？

他睁开眼，几乎不敢相信面前正朝着自己露出一抹微笑的男孩。

眼睛中闪烁着熟悉的光芒，“我说，我愿意。”Neil笑着又回答了一遍，那几个短短的音节揉和着沙哑的英式发音从舌尖吐露，像是星期天的温暖阳光，紫丁香的馥郁花香，巧克力蛋糕的甜腻，带着世上一切美好的事物般在Protagonist的耳边响起，扰乱了他心底的情愫。

不知道是哪里的教堂突然敲响了钟声，于是在悠长的余音中他们再次接吻，从一开始的轻抚，逐渐加深，变为一场攻掠城池的交缠。Neil发出薄弱的轻哼声，在男人将他扶成坐姿时伸出手挂在Protagonist的颈侧，将他们贴得更近。

接着，“你都听到了？”

“嗯，”Neil将头靠在男人的肩上，蹭着他的胡子，”没想到最后还是你先告白了啊，本来我也想对你说同样的话的。”他嘟起嘴，像个小孩子一样眨了眨眼睛。

“我也爱你，我的先生”

剩下的爱意便全部化为眼底的笑容和琐碎的亲吻。即使是最严寒的冬日，病房里却充满了如同春夏时节的炙热与爱人间心照不宣的誓言和思绪。他们十指相扣，劫后余生的喜悦交织在终于述说出内心感情的欢欣之中。

那些曾经一起生活的点点滴滴，Neil向Protagonist递去资料时缠绵的指尖，替熬夜的搭档泡上一杯温热的热可可的男人，无意间的肢体接触和夹藏着喜爱之情的语句。这些当时看似普通的场景却在这时有了更加特殊的含义，回忆最终重叠在一起，绘制出眼前他们各自的剪影。

Neil半躺在男人的拥抱中，望着天花板上的吊灯随着空调吹出的暖气轻微地摆动着。他的伤口还在疼，可是现在看来，之前他们付出的一切都是值得的。“别乱动。”Protagonist握住他想趁机作乱的手指，将被子把Neil裹得严严实实的，然后在对方不满的眼神下解释道：“你还没彻底恢复，先乖乖休息，好吗？”

被盖着被子只露出一双眼睛和一头乱发的Neil只能嘟囔一声表示自己知道了，男人揉揉他的脑袋，低下身来吻了吻他的头顶。

“我怎么能控制我的灵魂，让它不向你的灵魂神长？”

望见对方有些不解的神情，Neil抿着嘴笑了起来，“是一位奥地利诗人写的，”他将头一歪，稍稍与男人拉开些距离，“的确，我没有办法阻止我被你所吸引，谁让你那么的有魅力呢？”  
“可我也不一样心甘情愿地沉沦于你？”

用床单捂住自己发红的脸庞，Neil在Protagonist的注视下把自己缩成一团，然后凑上前去向对方索吻。他藏在心里的那名为爱情的种子在经历了漫长的发芽成长，终于开花结果，为那段年少时期的暗恋画上一个句号，再为他们接下来充满希望和欢笑的时光拉开帷幕。

男人将他抱得更紧了些，他们相拥的倒影投射在弄皱了的被单上。没有比醒来就获得自己爱人的拥抱和亲吻更加完美的事情了，Neil一边被亲得晕晕呼呼的，一边想着。

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

两个月后，伦敦郊区，Sator宅邸外。

Sator在外的军火圈子几乎全军覆灭，多亏了那份从保险箱中偷取的资料和移动硬盘。在Neil养伤的那阵时间里，信条派出了分布在各个国家的特工们暗杀了那些危险人物，那一起起的突发死亡让Sator不得不留在郊区安保严密的别墅里，不断地缩减着自己的圈内关系试图保住一手培养出的庞大的军火事业。

因此Protagonist变得十分忙绿，他与另外几名特务负责着大英帝国的人脉网络，自从接收到文件信息后便成为了好几名政府官员和富商们的暗杀者。Neil会好几天都见不到爱人的身影，偶然他会在醒来时看到坐在身边正擦拭着一把站上了血液的匕首或是枪支，身上的防弹衣和作战背心还未脱下，但那双原本透露着疲惫的眼睛却会在发现Neil清醒时突然充满了活力和爱意。

男人有时会和他分享一些任务里的各种故事，像是昨天的那个老头子死活不愿意承认自己参与了军火走私却在看到手枪时吓得说不出成句的话来，又或是今天顺利地枪击了三个贪污的政府高官，在完成总部分配的目标时顺便还为民除害了来着。

而Neil总是会一只手撑着脑袋瓜，通过男人的语句想象出那些精彩而刺激的画面，一边听得津津有味。长时间的卧床休息让他有些不满，渴望与对方一同再次出任务的心愿也越发越强烈。

他会抬起手盯着那些输液管，“我明明已经好了，为什么我还不能和你一起出去……”太久没修剪的发稍耷拉在耳侧，怎么看都像只垂头丧气的金毛犬一样。

而现在，和Protagonist肩并肩站在夜幕下，面前就是那座熟悉的豪华宅邸，Neil仰起头呼吸了一大口郊区的新鲜空气，然后转向一旁的男人，两人默不作声地组装好枪械，佩戴好作战服和通讯器，准备着他们的最后一击。

深蓝色的衬衫被挡在男人的皮衣下，Neil将手伸到嘴前吹着暖气，却在下一秒被对方握住塞进衣角的口袋里，掌心传来安心的温度。

瞥了一眼手表，Protagonist将那把格洛克别在腰带上，“快了，再等十分钟就该我们上场了。”

Neil应了一声，思绪飘回到了当时居住在别墅里的时光，自己和Volkov与Sator之间的不信任和紧张感，和最后一次见到Sator是对方暴怒的面孔。不知道现在房子的主人是抱着什么样的心情坐在书桌旁呢？是愤怒地调整着往后的行程安排和交易，还是带着一丝懊恼瘫倒在椅背上，喝着伏特加和威士忌？

他们等到那些提早进去击倒巡逻中保镖们的信条特工离开，黑衣在围栏上的灯火间一闪而过，而这便是Protagonist和Neil的信号。

撞开已经从里面被撬开的铁门，他们背靠着背举着枪向别墅入口处冲去。

一路上他们穿过长长的走廊，被杀死的尸体堆在两侧，伤口流下的鲜血将地毯搞成糟糕的模样，以至于Neil一脸嫌弃地跨过那几具身体，注意着两人的鞋底没有被弄脏。他倒是还认出了几个有些眼熟的面孔，像是先前守在他房间口的那位保镖，而此时他的脑门上多了一个洞，脸上还挂着惊恐。

另外那些无辜的人员已经被带离这里，那对花艺师母女应该也在其中。Neil想着等回基地以后一定要去感谢那位好心的姑娘，毕竟没了她任务都不见得成功。

他们贴着墙慢慢地向书房的方向挪动，还时不时记得在还没彻底死亡的保镖身上踩几脚，伴随着几发子弹的声响，那些还在痛苦挣扎的人们便一下子没了声音。Protagonist随手捡起一把还剩余着挺多弹数的卡宾枪，“以防万一，”他说道，和Neil一同来到了那间主书房的门前。

一边的指纹解锁器异样地闪烁着通行的绿光，而房门也被拉开一条狭窄的缝隙，刚好能够让站在外面的人看见里头军火商的背影和由台灯散发出的弱光。他们相视了一秒，男人用手势告诉他，自己先进去，让Neil跟在后面。

Protagonist破门而入，脚步声重重地落在地板上，暗黑的眼睛狠狠地瞪着椅背上Sator的身影。军火商沉默着，待到他们头顶的时钟的指针移动到清晨六点的位置，他才缓慢地转过身来，对上了因为刚才的击杀还冒着烟的枪口。

原先一言不语的Sator在借着灯光看清面前人的模样时突然睁大了双眼，他手忙脚乱地想要抓住放在桌面上用来防身的枪，却被男人用力地摁住手腕，直到那片皮肤上被压下泛红的印子。“怎么是你！”Sator大声喊着，一边质疑着之前情报的准确性，一边想要挣脱Protagonist的压制。

“你以为我们被弹药炸死了，可是你错了。”

男人稍稍动了一下脚，Neil随之从门外走进，站到搭档的右边从作战背心里取出手枪，对准了Sator，被冰凉的皮革所包围的指尖扣在扳机上，有些不耐烦地敲击着那块金属。

Sator猛然抬起头来，“Lawrence Winfield，”他一字一句地说出那个假名，“一个不存在的人名，当然了。你们是来杀我的吧，我猜？”

他摇摇头，示意着自己空荡荡的四周，“你们已经将我的联络网摧毁，把我身边信任的人杀死，现在，只剩下我还没有被解决掉。”

“不过，我还最后留了一手。”

在两人疑惑的目光下，Sator挣脱了男人的控制。他没有去拿起那把枪，而是从一旁的小盒子里取出了Protagonist和Neil再也熟悉不过的一颗银色的药丸。军火商用牙尖咬着药丸的一端，眼神中带着如同疯子般绝望般的狂妄。

“你们杀了我，我就吞下这枚药丸，在我咬下去的那一刻，整栋楼的防御系统会被启动，引发一场爆炸。如果今日是我的死日，那么这也是你们活在世上的最后一天。”

他大笑着，丝毫不再透露出刚才的惊讶和恐惧。

“If I can’t have you, no one can.”

Protagonist往右看去，对上Neil坚定的眼神。

他们在同一秒摁下了扳机，子弹飞向Sator，第一颗在他的头上炸开血窟窿，第二颗直接精准地射穿了他的心脏。与此同时，在痛觉延迟的那一刻，军火商咬下了嘴中的自杀药丸，随着银色外壳的破裂，书房里的警报响起，尖锐的闹声伴着地板下传来的隐约震动。

几乎是瞬间火光和热气便向他们扑面而来，同时伴随着建筑物的倒塌和碎石的坠落，巨大的响声似乎要震聋耳朵。

Sator向后倒去，他所看到的最后一幕，是Neil和Protagonist跃出落地窗的身影。那天的第一束耀眼曙光照射在他们相拥着跳下的身上，眼前一片绚灿的金黄，像是宏伟的教堂里挂着的油画，如同神灵般的光芒从中心扩散开来。

固定在楼顶的绳索在空中飞扬，他们被爆炸产生的烟火和气流推出窗外，玻璃碎片折射着刺眼的光线，黑夜在他们身后落入地平线。Neil耳边只能听见猛烈的冲击声，但他能感到Protagonist紧紧抓着自己的手臂，顺着安全绳滑下，在灼烧过的草坪上狼狈地滚成一团，废墟边缘冒着灰烟和燃烧的大火。

伴随着咳嗽声和喘气，Neil将自己从地面上撑起，一把拉过男人，用袖子擦去对方脸上的灰尘和血液。没等Protagonist开口宣布最终任务的成功，他吻上了男人，嘴唇被牙齿咬出血，湿润的触感和酥麻般的痛觉随之而来，但他们没有管这些。

他们站在废墟中接吻，四周是掉落的砖石和只剩下一半的大理石柱，在一片烟雾缭绕间带着些许古希腊神话般的残次美和神秘。手指顺着皮肤向上划去，舌尖缠绵，古龙水和焦炭的气味混合在一起，劫后余生的他们将彼此捧在手心，用无数个吻在对方身上留下属于自己的印记。

金发蒙上一层灰烬，但那双经历了种种危机的眼眸却仍然是清透的蓝色，和烟灰笼罩之下的那片湛蓝天空一样。Neil眯起眼睛露出一枚灿烂的微笑，望向正朝着自己张开手臂的男人，奔进那个期待已久的拥抱之中。

Protagonist轻轻地拍了拍男孩的肩，“Mission completed，”他小声说着，接着他们相拥，在满天火光和残絮中感受着熟悉的气息和温度。

不远处传来直升机降落的声响，螺旋桨将气流扰乱，接应人员从机门跳下。Protagonist松开Neil，他们牵起手，将那片曾经藏满了肮脏秘密的房屋残骸留在身后，迎着曙光朝着直升机的方向跑去。

一场跨越数月的任务完成了，迎接他们的是难得的休假，恋人间的约会，和一份只属于Protagonist和Neil的私人时光。

“Ours, my lover.”

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花～～～！！！  
> 也祝自己生日快乐！
> 
> 感谢陪伴和支持  
> love u all (*≧ω≦)


End file.
